From Now To Tomorrow
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: A journey that HAD to be taken…but did Tsuna liked the consequences that came with such journey? No, no he did not. Not when the girl he loves is slowly disappearing from his life…and fading from his heart.   Sequel to From Then to Now. TsunaxOC
1. Love and Jealousy

**AN: I am back! Did you guys miss me~? Anyway, *blushes* I hope I started off nicely and I hope that my writing style didn't change that much ^^; (or not at all *shotdead*) **

**Okay, first off I really am thankful that you guys really loved this *blushes* THANK YOU! Second, I have to warn you before hand that I might be really, REALLY mean to Kyoko here. Haru? Not so much. Cuz' it was akin to be written. So yeah I think that's all for now!**

**Oh! Thats right! As promised. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO SEE TSUNA RIP HIS SHIRT OFF! *applause* Tsuna! Tsuna? Ah, damn he ran away. Hahaha oh well, its time I gived him a break. Who do you guys want to see in this AN sections who I'll torture...err I mean stay with for the rest of the series next? Hhaha, you guys choose!**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>School Day<strong>

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera excitedly waves as Tsuna comes out of his house with wide eyes, fearing that Gokudera and the others had already left without him (Pfft. Like that'll ever happen.)

Tsuna hears the familiar voice of the bomber and Yamamoto's laugh as he looked to the side and watches as his two friends/family walk towards him.

"Hey, you guys." Tsuna nervously says as he gives them a half-hearted wave. Gokudera and Yamamoto don't notice though as they continue their walk towards Nami-Middle with Tsuna in the middle. The same conversation flows out of the bombers and baseball player's mouth and Tsuna tries his best to absorb everything.

Tsuna knew as to why he was feeling down. Mizuki and her Guardians decided to leave to Italy to settle everything with the Ninth and, from what he heard from Reborn, won't be coming until tomorrow.

Tsuna sighs disappointingly as the familiar gates of Namimori Middle come into view. Tsuna knew that he should stop mopping and start being happy that he had a girlfriend. Not only that, said girlfriend was his best friend.

Tsuna looks up as a dreamy smile takes hold of his face and multitude of pictures of Mizuki plays in his head like a slideshow.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stops walking near the gate as they observe their Tenth/Tsuna fantasized about Mizuki.

"Haha! You really do miss her don't you Tsuna?" Yamamoto's familiar voice reaches Tsuna ears and pushes the off button of his internal theater. Tsuna shakes his head a few times and nods at Yamamoto as Yamamoto laughs in response.

"Tch. That stupid girl. Who the hell does she think she is? Making the Tenth worry." Gokudera, in his usual Gokudera manner, grumbles as he stuffs his hand in his pockets. Tsuna gives the bomber a nervous laugh. Gokudera starts to grumble again but was stopped when a bag hits him on the back of the head. The bomber grits his teeth and starts cursing.

"Well, sorry for trying to prevent another fight from happening between our families. And here I thought that I should come back earlier than planned."

All complaining was brought to abrupt stop when Gokudera landed his eyes on his attacker. Tsuna's widen as a huge grin takes hold of his lips. Yamamoto laughs his good manner laugh. Mizuki stood in front of them with her bag loosely hanging from her right hand and her long black hair in its usual fashion.

Tsuna desperately wanted to run to her and kiss her on the lips but he knew that she would find it not appropriate and might think he is a loser.

Imagine his shock when she ran to him and did the deed herself.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you kissed the Tenth." Gokudera huffs in anger as Mizuki walks next to him with a look of tiredness etched on her face.<p>

"I missed him. Is that a crime now?" Gokudera looks away as a small blush appears on his face. She smiles and took that as 'no' for Gokudera talk. Mizuki brings up her hands as she tries to stifle a yawn. Tsuna notices this and looks at her.

"Are you okay Mizu-Chan?" He blushes three shades of red when he now thinks that her nickname means so much more to him now that she was his…girlfriend.

She smiles lazily at him and nods. "Yeah, I'm just sleepy I guess," She laughs and shakes her head. "I just forgot how it was to be a boss. When I was there they worked me to the bone." She chuckles and Tsuna smiles at her. Yamamoto comments about something about the mafia game and Mizuki counters with him with a small nod.

Tsuna smiles and continues the conversation as he slides the door to their classroom. They weren't late but the teacher was standing on the platform with a scowl plastered on his face. As soon as Mizuki walked by his table he immediately slams an envelope down the table making her squeal and look at the teacher.

"Where have you been Miss Darkrai?" He says in the voice that said: 'Make up an excuse. I dare you.' kind of way

She gulps and looks at the teacher. "I-I was visiting my sick aunt."

"Oh?" He raises a thin eyebrow and leans forward as if his trying to examine her behind his glasses. "Then where is your excuse letter?"

Her eyes widen as she looks at her teacher who was in no way joking. "Didn't Mayumi, my legal guardian, send it to you?"

"No, no one did."

Her eyes widen as she opens her mouth to protest but then she remembered, through her overworked mind, that Mayumi told her that she forgot to inform the school about her sudden leave. She mentally face palmed. She knew that Mayumi was not to be trusted about this stuff. But that wasn't the problem right now, right now it was the teacher that looked like he was about to eat her up and spit her out.

"Umm…she was a very, _very_ sick aunt…?"

Twitch.

"DETENTION FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

She bangs her head on the table as she mentally slaps herself again and again for forgetting such thing. But what the heck could she do? She had work, months of paperwork to sign, and she also had to listen to her family members either complain or rejoice that a new baby boy/girl would be born or has been born (granted it wasn't so bad but still…)

She closed her eyes as she places her left cheek on the surface of the desk. The cooling effect calms her down enough to look up and stare at the worried sepia eyes directed towards her. She lifts her head and look at Tsuna standing in front of her.

"Detention won't be so bad Mizu-Chan." He says sincerely as he reaches towards her and wipes away a stray tear. She sniffs and looks at him in the eyes. Stress really does affect people in different ways.

"R-Really?" She asks, hopefully and the pout and small quivering of the voice placed a small smile on Tsuna's lips.

"Really," He makes lazy circles on her left cheek before cupping it. Mizuki leans in on his hand and silently thanks him.

"If you want I can wait for you after class." He offers and a huge smile graces her lips as she stands up and looks into Tsuna's eyes.

"You would do that?" She asks and Tsuna nodded. Mizuki grins as she pulls Tsuna in for a hug as he blushes but returns the hug nonetheless.

"No way! Mizuki and Tsuna are they dating?"

"Seriously? No-Good Tsuna, with her?"

"Is she blind or something?"

She ignored the whispers and nasty comments directed at them as she hugs Tsuna tighter and whispers in his ear,

"Don't listen to them. I love you for who you are. Remember that."

Tsuna flushes four shades of red as he nods and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being hugged.

Right now nothing mattered. Not the questioning looks, not the rumors that would sure to follow. No, nothing at all.

Only the fact that her boyfriend, No-Good Tsuna, would give up the rest of his day just so he could wait for his girlfriend in detention.

This, she reminded herself, is why she fell in love with him in the first place.

* * *

><p>Kyoko watches as a frown takes hold of her lips. The new couple hugs and immediately murmurs of discontent floated in the air of the small classroom.<p>

"Come on Kyoko-Chan! We'll eat on the roof!" Kyoko turns to the door where Hana was waving. She gives her a wave and tells her she'll be coming.

Hana disappears from the doorway and Kyoko's attention falls back to the couple, still hugging. Then someone commented behind her about them and Kyoko quickly snapped out of her stupor, grabs her lunch, and walked out of the door.

Yes, this is why she refused to acknowledge Tsuna's feelings for her for fear of ridicule and hatred.

But honestly,

She just felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yosh! Time to go write off another 28 chapters! *cries in the background*<strong>

**Ciao~**


	2. Reborn

**AN: *grins* It seems I started off to a good start :D I'm glad! Anyway, I really dont want to ruin Kyoko's character by making her too...mean...BUT do not worry! I will make you hate her! HATE HER WITH YOURE DYING WILLS! Honestly, I even hater her for what she does on the later chapters. AND I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS! I know I need to be unbiased but honestly, what she does is just...horrible. (Heheeh, I'm such a tease~ *shot dead*)**

**Kyoko fans might want to turn away now.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Week<strong>

A frown is deeply etched on Tsuna's face as he walks towards Nami-Middle. Mizuki happily chats away with Yamamoto and, if he was nice, with Gokudera. She was already done with her detention for a week punishment and was happy that Hibari somehow didn't caught wind of her detention punishment (God knows what that guy will do to her.)

Tsuna, though, sighs and looks at Mizuki who was happily chatting away. So far, the rumors were minimal but they were enough to eat away at Tsuna slowly. Some were about how Mizuki is just doing this out of pity and some went as far as Mizuki being in a love potion. Yeah, they were pretty exaggerated.

Tsuna takes his bottom lip between his teeth and, nervously, grazes his back hand against Mizuki's. Tsuna turns beet red when Mizuki looks at him curiously, then to both of their hands, and then she grins back at Tsuna before intertwining his hands with his.

Mizuki leans in and kisses Tsuna's left cheek before whispering,

"You could've asked Tsu-kun, I don't mind holding hands."

Tsuna nods, with a small blush on his face, and grins.

God bless this woman.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko happily greets as she watches the group walk towards her. Her smile falters for a bit when she sees Mizuki and Tsuna holding hands. Has the rumors not torn them apart yet?<p>

"Good morning Kyoko-Chan." Tsuna greets back and Kyoko's eyes widen a bit and her smile falters. No stuttering. No blush. No going off to space for a prolong period of time. Kyoko briefly wondered where this new Tsuna came from.

"Oh!" Mizuki exclaims and sends her grin. "Good morning Kyoko-Chan!"

Kyoko forces a smile as she answers back with much less light than she had this morning, "Good morning Mizuki-Chan."

Mizuki smiles one last time as they resume their walking with Tsuna closely next to her and Gokudera and Yamamoto just beside them.

Kyoko, knowing that no one was watching, lets her smile drop as she looks up at the sky.

Wishing, that she shouldn't have doubt and fear cloud her feelings.

Maybe she could have witnessed that side of Tsuna…if she just listened to her heart.

* * *

><p>Mizuki happily sighs as she looks up at the sky from the roof. The clouds floated by aimlessly as some birds were flying to their destination. The sun was just behind the clouds giving a lovely feel a top the roofs. Not too cold and not too hot. She looks down on her wrist and notes that Tsuna and the others will be arriving in the roof in ten minutes.<p>

She smiles and looks around the roof, thanking that no one was there. Her smile grows tenfold when she twirls and spreads her arms to side. Her hair follows her movement as it whips in the air. She wished that everyday would be like this. Peaceful and happy.

"How very childish Baka-Mizuki." She stops and falls to the ground as she looks around for the source of the voice. Her smile drops to a frown as she stares the baby wearing fedora standing in front of her.

"Well, I had two minutes of full peacefulness. I think that's as long enough…for a mafia boss." She stands up and dusts the dirt that clung on her skirt. She walks towards Reborn and crouches to his level, sending him a small glare.

"What do you want Reborn?" She asks as Reborn looks up at her with those big black eyes. He would have been _so_ cute if he wasn't _so_ evil.

"Are you happy?" The baby hitman asks and a pregnant pause ensues. Mizuki opens and closes her mouth and tries to form a sensible answer.

"Yes…?" She answers and Reborn smirks. So enigmatic this baby is. Reborn doesn't say anything of the matter and jumps on her shoulder. She tries to question his action but before she could do so the door to the roof opened and in walks Tsuna and the others. Mizuki smiles happily as she motions for them to come.

Well, she could always just ask Reborn later.

Too bad later might not be possible.


	3. Future

**AN: And so we delve into the future arc. I'm excited to see what happens~ Enjoy and Review you guys~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's heartbeat quickens as he pushes the door open and run to the street. His looks from left and right to and watches out for any baby wearing a fedora. Tsuna sighs and runs down the street as he looks in the park, in Namimori, and in a local convention for Cosplaying.<p>

Nothing,

He was gone.

Tsuna bites his lower lip and looks up at the sky worriedly.

"Where are you Reborn…?"

* * *

><p>For the whole day Tsuna had been running around town looking for Reborn. He knew that after getting hit by Lambo's bazooka was not good. He just brushed it off and thought that he would just come home after the five minutes were up…but he didn't.<p>

Tsuna's shoes slap against the pavement as his running falters for a bit. He picks his pace up again until he crashed on someone's back.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"Hey! Watch where you're—Tenth?"

Gokudera's voice falters as he crouches down and helps Tsuna up. Tsuna just smiles nervously when Gokudera got on his knees and started apologizing. His head meeting the pavement, over and over again.

"A-Ah, It's okay Gokudera-kun," Tsuna says and Gokudera takes this as an order and stands up. He sends him a small smile and Tsuna responds with his own.

"Where are you going Juudaime?" Gokudera asks calmly. Tsuna looks at the ground and sighs before looking back up again.

"A-Ah, have you seen Reborn?" Gokudera raises an eyebrow. Reborn was missing…? Is that even possible?

"Reborn-san, Tenth?" Gokudera repeats the question and Tsuna nods whiling smiling sheepishly. Gokudera looks at his Tsuna as worry takes hold of his sepia colored eyes.

"W-Well, it's just that he didn't come home for dinner and my mom's getting worried." Gokudera's eyes widen, feeling dread take hold of his stomach instead of hunger. He nods as Tsuna tells him where he had checked and how this whole mess came to be. Gokudera brings his closed fist to his open palm and grins.

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll help you! Why don't you go and check with that stupid cow to see if he knows where Reborn-san is?" Gokudera offers and Tsuna's face lights up as he nods.

"That's brilliant Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head as a small blush appears on his face because of his Tenth's kind words. Gokudera was quickly brought out of his stupor **[1]** when he hears Tsuna walking away from him.

"I'll leave it up to you then!" Tsuna nods and waves at Gokudera before running back to his home to question Lambo.

"Leave it up to me Tenth!" Gokudera grins and runs to the opposite direction as he fulfills his duty as Tsuna's right hand man.

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew that with it came to Lambo, nothing would ever be easy.<p>

"Let go Lambo! I need to check on Reborn!"

"Nooo! The boss told me not to use it~!" **[2]**

A game of tug and war ensued as they both tug on the purple bazooka. Tsuna knew that this wasn't the right way to do things but dammit he was worried about Reborn (though he'd never admit it).

"Please let go Lambo so I can go find Reborn!"

Lambo refuses and tears started to prick his eyes and, acting out of fear, reaches for the trigger. Tsuna's eyes widen as he tries to stop Lambo but was too late when pink smoke filled his vision. He closes his eyes as he waits for himself to be brought to ten years from now.

He lands on something soft and opens his eyes. Black surrounded him. He reaches up and feels something on his palm and pushes it up as light streams in and obscures his vision for a moment.

He sits up and looks at where he was and exclaims in fight when he sees that he was in a coffin where the markings of 'Vongola Tenth' where etched on it.

"T-Tsu-kun…?"

He heard his name being called and looks to the side. His eyes widen as his mouth opens in complete shock. Standing near a tree was a woman in her twenties, her golden eyes held unshed tears as the wind playfully ruffles her long black hair. She was wearing a simple white dress.

Tsuna's eyes widen some more when he realized who that person was standing in front of him. A serene smile touches her lips as she waves at the young boy. Tsuna waves back, still in shock. She walks towards him and crouches in front of him. He cups his cheek and presses a soft kiss on Tsuna's temple and whispers,

"Welcome to the future, younger Tsuna."

The journey starts now.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Hehehehe~ I love that word. Stupor~  
>Gokudera: *face palms*<p>

**[2] **Remember, Lambo is still part of the Bovino family or was still a part of it. -_- It wasn't properly explained. :D


	4. Death and Betreyal

AN: Alright, to start off this chapter I want to tell you a creepy story that just happened to me yesterday. Anyway, I was writing up pre-written chapters for various stories and some new ones in the mini-living room at the second floor in out house (Our house has two stories) Anyways, as I was typing my mother called me down to for dinner. So I went down but not before turning off all the lights and electricfans in the small room **AND** I also closed my laptop (logging it off; because I hate to wait for it to restart -_-) and went downstairs to eat. After I was done eating and watching some TV I went up and found that the lights and electric fan were all turned on. I didnt really find it strange since we had guest staying in our house. But what really made me want to faint was the fact that my laptop was open AND on. I walked towards it and looked at the screen and almost had a heart attack. You see the window was opened to** THIS** site and to a DeathNote fanfic (I didnt check the title and author cus' I was too damn scared) So I grabbed my laptop and bolted out of the room. But what really strikes me to the **EXTREME** point of fainting...was that when I ran downstairs I remembered something...

I turned off the internet to avoid any distractions while writing my story...not only that...**NOBODY** knows my password...**NOBODY**.

Needless to say I was too damn scared to sleep in my room that night. *cringe*

Anyway to combat the scary story I just wrote above *shivers*, I really want to follow suit to Vivid-san's AN notes **(Check her out on Lunaescence she is an AMAZING writer.)** and bring in someone to do some fanservice for my reviewers. I brought...GOKUDERA HAYATO! *appluase*

Gokudera: Tch, why do I have to do this?  
>Me: Cuz! This story is about Tsuna...thus, your doing him a favor.<br>Gokudera: THIS IS FOR THE TENTH?  
>Me: *nods* Yep.<br>Gokudera: THEN I'LL DO MY BEST AS HIS RIGHT HAND MAN! *pulls paper and puts on glasses* We would like to thank...**litashe **for commenting on how the start of the story went...then we would like to thank...**AccessBlade**...for predecting that this was going to take place in the future arc, respect for your percepetiveness woman...**xXMajorsDarlinXx**...For leaving a short but cu-**I AM NOT SAYING THIS!**  
>Me: *smirks* <strong>FOR THE TENTH GOKDUERA!<strong>  
>Gokudera: Tch. Fine. <span>For leaving a short but c-c-cute review.<span> There happy now?  
>Me: There still more.<br>Gokudera: *grumbles* for **sakurateodoro **leaving two reviews and being an avid chocoholic too.  
>Me: <strong>AS WELL AS A FELLOW PINAY!<strong> *hi fives*  
>Gokudera: Yeah, whatever...Lastly, to <strong>AliceofDeath<strong>...for reviewing the last chapter. She is also a pinay but this girl *points to me* Does not remember. **WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?** Could you atleast get your facts straight before letting me read this?  
>Me: Pfft. Just let th readers enjoy this Gokudera and say goodbye.<br>Gokudera: **LIKE HELL**-  
>Me: For the Tenth!<br>Gokudera: E-Enjoy a-and r-review. C-Ciao.  
>Me: Ciao~<p>

* * *

><p>"M-Mizu-Chan?" Tsuna exclaims he turns beet red. Mizuki looks at Tsuna puzzled look and chuckles as she playfully ruffles his brown hair.<p>

"Yes, it's me. Nine and half months into the future. **[1]**" She explains in a matter of fact tone as she rubs the unshed tears in her eyes. Tsuna frowns as a sad look takes over her facial features. Tsuna reaches out when a familiar voice stops him.

"Dammit woman, do you have to walk so fast?" Tsuna's eyes flicker to the man approaching him. His silver hair tussled by the wind. When his eyes connected with Tsuna he runs towards Tsuna, grips his shoulders, and starts apologizing.

Tsuna, unaware of the situation, laughs nervously as he looked at Mizuki but her eyes were downcast. Tsuna's eyes grew wider when a single tear trailed down on her cheeks.

"Mizu-Chan," He whispers softly, catching her attention. She looks at him and plasters a sad smile on her face and Tsuna frowns.

"U-Umm…Gokudera-kun…could you let go of me now?" Tsuna pleads nervously and Gokudera lets go, albeit hesitantly.

"W-What's going on?" Tsuna asks as his eyes flicker from Mizuki to Gokudera. Gokudera looks to the side and clinches his fist. Tsuna's eyes widen but before he could say anything about it Mizuki moves in front of him and pulls him to a hug. Tsuna, turning red, hugs back.

"You're dead Tsu-kun," Tsuna's eyes widen more as looks down and the reality of being in a coffin finally sinks in. "I'm sorry."

No words were spoken as Mizuki cried silently while Gokudera refused to meet his gaze. Tsuna looks up and frowns as tears started to fall and drop on his face.

"Tenth!" Both of their attention were directed back to Gokudera as he rummages pulls something out of his pocket. He pulls out a picture and shoves it in Tsuna's face. "Tenth you need to kill this man."

A picture of man in his twenties, red-ish hair **[2]**, and glasses stares back at Tsuna.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widen as what just Gokudera requested. Gokudera frowns and looks at Mizuki for support. She shakes her head and looks down and Gokudera scowls.

"W-Why do I have to kill him?" Tsuna asks as Gokudera frowns.

"You need to kill him because if you do, none of this will happen and—"

Tsuna eyes widen and Mizuki raises an eyebrow as pink smoke engulfed Gokudera. Tsuna stares at the cloud of smoke until it dissipates…revealing the younger Gokudera.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asks as he blinks confusingly. Tsuna stares in disbelief at Gokudera standing in front of him. Mizuki also seems confused but Tsuna saw something behind her eyes…something else.

"Who the hell are you? No, wait…Darkrai? What the hell happened to you?" Gokudera stares at Mizuki confusingly as he looks her up and down. Mizuki smiles and crosses her arms in front of her before tilting her head to the side.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to gawk at Tsu-kun's fiancé?"

"I was not—"

. . .

"FIANCE?"

Gokudera and Tsuna shout as they stared bugged eye at Mizuki. She just smiles innocently and ignores the two boy's outburst. Gokudera remained dumbfounded as Tsuna turned a multitude of red as the many, many images that ran though his head.

"How the…when the…what the…?" Tsuna asks himself over and over again as Gokudera remains speechless. Mizuki pouts and frowns.

"Are you regretting proposing to me Tsu-kun?" She asks teasingly and Tsuna flails as he shouts multiple words that didn't even make a coherent sentence, the blush on his face intensifying.

Mizuki just laughs it off, Gokudera scowls, and Tsuna refuses to make eye contact.

The little moment though was quickly interrupted when a rustling of the leaves caught their attentions. Mizuki stood up and glares at the tree but smiles softly when she noticed who it was and walked to the side to watch their battle.

Mizuki decided that whatever thought that crossed Lal Mirch's head was not worth the pain of knowing,

It was a path that got Colonello a hundred beatings.

* * *

><p>After everyone was well acquainted with. They all decided to stay for a night until they reached the base so that Lal could have time to discuss the events that were happening. Gokudera was not pleased to hear that the Vongola was being reduced to tiny little bits and Tsuna could only fret about the people he loved.<p>

After some…unexpected…events. A mosca much more advanced had spotted them when one of the rings Tsuna brought wasn't wrapped in a Mammon chain. Lal and Mizuki knew that they were in a disadvantage and it pretty much wasn't an easy way out.

Yamamoto though rescued them just in time and used one of Squalo's techniques to temporarily paralyze the heavy machinery as they continue their trek back to the base which was much closer than expected.

The base was underground and the moment Lal stepped into the red lasers she collapsed. Everyone panicked but Yamamoto assured them that she was just fine and the change of atmosphere was what caused her sudden condition.

Yamamoto carries Lal as they head into a room where Reborn was staying. Yamamoto places Lal on the couch as Tsuna, teary eyed, runs to Reborn for a well deserved reunion but the Reborn sitting on the couch was just a doll like robot and the real Reborn gives Tsuna a kick to the back of the head.

Ah, the reunions in the mafia…so very…indescribable. **[3]**

Mizuki smiles at the antics of Reborn and Tsuna and a tear falls. Yamamoto notices this and frowns as he turns to her with a comforting smile.

"Maybe you should go get some rest Mizuki-Chan. You've had a long day." Yamamoto offers and Mizuki nods as she wipes away the tear before walking out of the door.

Tsuna watches her back curiously and sadly as she leaves without another word. Tsuna turns to Reborn with a frown.

"Did something happen Reborn?" Reborn frowns and jumps up on the couch as he sits crossed leg.

"Tsuna, some casualties have popped up," Reborn looks down as his frown deepens.

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asks fearfully.

"Baka-Mizuki's Guardians…are gone." Reborn finishes and Tsuna's eyes widen.

"And the last remaining one," Yamamoto turns to the screen as he holds a remote up and pushes a button. Tsuna's eyes widen as he clinches his fist. A picture of Tatsuya using his weapon to slaughter the many men and women of the Darkrai appears. His usual gray eyes have dulled to a dark color; his clothes were soaked in blood, and his blond hair sticking to his face. He didn't even looked human anymore.

Yamamoto sighs sadly and continues,

"Tatsuya, the Sun Guardian of Darkrai Ottavo **[4]**, betrayed the Darkrai family and killed all of his family members. Including the other Guardian's."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Is that right? I remember Reborn say that it was nine and half months…but I'm not too sure.

**[2] **I kind of see Irie's hair to be pink-ish red rather than red-ish…or maybe I'm color blind -_-;

**[3] **If you are saying that something is 'indescribable' then isn't that thing that you call 'indescribable' the description of the thing. You know? Her eyes were indescribable but yet you are making a description of the eyes which is 'indescribable'…right? And yet it's still indescribable yet you gave it a description 3 Ouch, My brain…

**[4] **I forgot to say this before but Ottavo means eight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note: Sorry for having such a long AN -_-; but I had to thank you guys in some way or the other :D Anyway, I really am happy that you guys review this AND I am ecstatic to find out that me (ME!) is in the star section of our school *dances* A star sec. Is where all the top students in that year are placed...and I'm one of them *victory dance* and one of my friends is in the same sec. so I wont have to be alone on the first day! *fist pumps* Not only that. My dad was so impressed (cuz' I was a horrible student in Grade School) he decided to give me...A NEW LAPTOP! Specifically...A NET BOOK! *pets new laptop and sighs dreamingly* All in all this was an awesome weekend for me. Thank you so much to you too guys! You make me smile ;)<strong>

**Ciao~**


	5. The Journey

**Me: **I'm sorry for the late chapter but...Life just gets to me I supposed...that and school -_-; but dont worry I'll be updating tomorrow and on monday too since there's no class *fist pumps* Okay, time for fanservice! Let's bring out...YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!

**Takeshi: **Haha! Thanks! I'm glad I'm here! *picks up paper* halperinio and Authoress-san promises to try and write a fighting scene. Haha!

**Me: ***sweatdrops* I'm horrible with fighting scenes

**Takeshi: **Haha! That's alright! Next we go to 10th Squad 3rd Seat for reviewing every chapter I think! Haha, Why does she have a picture of Alude?

**Me: **Because Alude is a sex God and millions of fangirls stalk him...just like we do with you.

**Takeshi: **What?

**Me: **Nothing.

**Takeshi: **Haha! Okay then, next we have khr lover who has been with you since From Then To Now which Authoress-san very much appreciates. *winks*

**Me: **Ah, Takeshi's wink...brings down a hundred fangirls in one blow.

**Takeshi: **Hahaha!

* * *

><p>Tsuna frowns as he walks on the halls of the Vongola boss, after Tsuna found out the truth about Mizuki, her guardians, and about the future. He couldn't help but feel a little more than depressed. Tsuna never wanted this future to happen. So what did his future self allow such thing?<p>

Tsuna grips his hair and enters the kitchen. When he'd be done here he'd have to go out with Gokudera and ten years later Yamamoto to assemble the other Guardians.

His eyes widen a bit when he sees Mizuki chopping vegetables with a small smile on her lips. Her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Tsuna smiles shyly as he walks towards her.

"H-Hey, Mizu-Chan." Mizuki looks up from her chopping and smiles sweetly at Tsuna. A pang of guilt hits him when he sees the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Tsu-kun. Would you like something to drink?" Tsuna nods as Mizuki walks towards the cupboard and pulls out a glass and pours into the glass some water. She walks towards Tsuna and places it in front of him with a smile. Tsuna mutters a silent 'thanks' before downing it in one go. Mizuki smiles and goes back to chopping vegetables.

"U-Umm…Mizu-Chan," Tsuna says and Mizuki looks up and blinks at him curiously, signaling for him to continue. "I-I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you…or you're Guardians." Tsuna looks down and scratches the back of his head with a frown.

Mizuki walks to him, lifts his head, and kisses him on the forehead. Making the boy blush.

"You don't have to apologize Tsu-kun…Everything will be alright. I believe in you and I'll always will, even when sometimes I don't look like it." She reassures him as she pulls away and rubs her belly absentmindedly. Tsuna raises an eyebrow and looks at her as she rubs her tummy with a loving look on her face.

"Is something wrong Mizu-Chan?" He asks and Mizuki is quickly brought of her trance and looks up at Tsuna with a shy yet composed smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it though my stomach just hurts a bit." She replies as she goes back to chopping the vegetables. Tsuna starts to ask about her and him…in the future and Mizuki answers him happily without revealing too much.

She reveals that Tsuna proposed to her by taking her to her favorite place in the world…The Street were everything started **[1]**. She also revealed that she gave up college when she graduated from high school because she was needed as the boss of the Darkrai family. She also revealed, albeit sadly, that her favorite cousin died from cancer and how Tsuna was there to help her.

Tsuna nods and continues to listen as he closed his eyes and just listened to her voice…although this Mizuki wasn't necessarily his Mizuki. She was still Mizuki. One person yet different in many ways.

Tsuna opens his eyes as a huge blush erupted on his cheeks. He looks at Mizuki in the eyes as he blushes even more and fidgets his hands.

"U-Umm…Mizu-Chan…A-Am I a good boss in the future?" Tsuna asks and Mizuki chuckles and winks.

"You'll do just fine Tsu-kun just do what you always do. And," Mizuki smiles playfully as Tsuna blinks innocently. "You are by far the best lover I've ever had the pleasure to get into bed with."

Tsuna couldn't even reply when he shakily runs out of the metal door, a huge blush on his face, and a hand to his face to stop the blood that was starting to seep out.

Mizuki chuckles as she rubs her tummy. She did have to tell him that he was the _only_ lover she had but that would just ruin the fun.

Mizuki sighs blissfully as she looks down on her tummy with a loving look.

"You know little one, I can never get tired of teasing your father," She giggles and goes back to chopping and preparing dinner. "I feel sorry for your teenager self."

Mizuki chuckles again and shakes her head.

Oh, well she shouldn't be _so_ worried. With Tsuna's genes and hers. The little one will grow up nicely.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ignores the questions directed at him about his blush and sudden nose bleed as they all head out of the base to gather the other Guardians.<p>

When they stepped out of the base though, they were greeted with some enemies, Lambo, I-pin, Haru, and Kyoko.

Everything was going great…until Lambo, I-pin, Haru, and Yamamoto were replaced with their younger self.

Completely oblivious to what's going on. Gokudera had to take the stand and rescue everyone.

Gokudera just hoped that Tsuna, who went off to find Kyoko, would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-Chan! Kyoko-Chan!" Tsuna shouts as he enters the abandoned building and looks around for the familiar orange haired girl. His heart thumps against his chest as he looks for her.<p>

Tsuna had to admit though, that despite the fact that he was Mizuki, Kyoko was still his friend as he needed to protect her.

After shouting her names a couple more times. A familiar voice calls back to him as he jogs to an abandoned room where the orange haired girl sat, confused and scared. **[2]**

Tsuna runs to her and then a barrage of questions came from the orange haired girl. Tsuna tries not to answer her and focuses on getting her out of there but one of the enemies came out of nowhere and started to position his scythe to kills both of them. Just as he was about to swing the scythe, pink smoke covered Kyoko and seconds later she was replaced with her younger self.

After Tsuna initial shock as well as the enemy. Tsuna snaps out of it as he dodges the attack directed at him and Kyoko as he immediately goes into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

He battled with the assailant and got a few wounds from him but this quickly changed when his will to protect Kyoko ignited his ring and defeated the enemy.

After the battle they both run out of the building and met up with Gokudera and the others. With Gokudera acquiring a new weapon and the I-pin, Lambo, and Haru turned into their younger selves. Tsuna doesn't have to process anything as they run back to the base so that their wounds and try to explain to Haru and the others of the situation without revealing too much to them.

Tsuna lays on his bed, unconscious from all the battling and wounds as well as Gokudera and Yamamoto.

At least for now, Tsuna could rest.

* * *

><p>Mizuki frowns as she walks down the halls of the base to get to Tsuna's room to see if he was alright. She stops walking and smiles sadly as she reaches for her finger, places the ring of the Darkrai family on the side as well as an orange box, and runs her hands though her hair.<p>

A sudden puff of pink smoke surrounds her and immediately the past Mizuki replaced the older one.

Mizuki looks around her surroundings. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. She looks to her feet and notices the two items sitting on the side. She picks it up and eyes it confusingly. The ring looked like the ring her father used to wear…

She raises an eyebrow and turns the box over and over again and examines it carefully before looking back at her surroundings again.

"Where…the heck am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Do you guys remember this scene? *waggles eyebrows* Hahaha XD

**[2] **Honestly, this whole scene…was just painful to write. *cringe* I just…really don't like Kyoko.


	6. First Lie

**AN: **Thanks so much for waiting you guys! You're really awesome in so many ways! :D On to fan service! I brought in...*drum rolls* REBORN! Only, because I think he needs to be in TYL form everyday XD

**Reborn: **Ciaossu. The Authoress would like to thank **AliceOfDeath **for reviewing and for sharing the same hate that the Authoress-san has for Kyoko.

**Me: ***Lights Torch* KILL HER WITH FIRE!

**Reborn: **Right, next would be **khr lover **for reviewing the last chapter...and yes TYLMizuki did place her sky ring and box weapon on the ground...for the reason that you will find out soon enough *smirks*

**Me: ***takes a step back* When Reborn smirks it can never be good. *Somewhere in the world...Tsuna is nodding.*

**Reborn: **And, **10th Squad 3rd Seat **for reviewing and reminding this girl that you've also been with her through this stories journey.

**Me: **I really am sorry about that. Even my sister is complaining about my short attention span and my messed up memory. And yet I do well in school. I'm so very confused. -_-

**Reborn: **Finally, we reach **halperinio **for being the first reviewer and supporting this girl.

**Me: **And you really dont have to check up on this story five times a day. I'll only update on sat. and on sun. and if there are on no classes on mon. I'll update then. Just in case you want to stalk this story ;)

**Reborn: **And that's where we end the fanservice. *winks at readers* See you next chapter everyone.

**Me: **Reborn just winked at you guys...You better start running. Enjoy everyone! And try not to let Reborn catch you...if that's possible. :S

* * *

><p>Mizuki blinked owlishly as she looks around her surroundings. She pockets the strange orange box and out on the ring. She walks forward as she continues to look at her environment with cautiousness and curiosity.<p>

She stops walking as her eyes went wide when she remembered something before being transported to the strange metal hallways. She remembered pink smoke…and purple.

"I was hit by the ten year bazooka!" She exclaims as she speeds up her walk and breaks out into a full run. She smiles when she sees a metal door but she takes a small step back when it suddenly opens by its own…Yup, definitely the future.

She walks inside and looks at the empty room curiously. She smiles when she sees the colour of the sheets, purple. She walks inside of the room and feels a familiar comfort in it. She looks up and spins around as she looks at the ceilings with awe; stars…makeshift stars…were pasted on the ceilings.

As she spends around, something catches her eyes and she stares confusingly at the framed picture on the table beside the bed. She walks towards it and picks up the picture and examines it carefully…

She turned red when she saw a familiar black haired woman in a wedding dress and a brown haired man wearing a black tux.

Both smiling in front of church where she knew that her mother and father got married when they were young,

* * *

><p>Mizuki blushes like a tomato as she walks out of the door and says a silent prayer that what she saw would be the future for both her and Tsuna. She shakes her head and slaps her cheeks, to stop herself from blushing, and walks away from the room.<p>

She sighs happily but she frowns when she noticed that five minutes later must've been over by now. Her golden eyes widen at the thought of not being able to go back and be forever trapped in the future. She brings up her thumb and bites on it softly. Damn…Mayumi was going to _kill_ her.

"Oh, hello there Mizuki-san," Her eyes widen at the unfamiliar voice behind her and she turns around. "How…?"

The short man in front of her looks at her confusingly. Mizuki's eyes widen and take a small step back. The small man with a bald head, one eye bigger than the other, and wearing a black tux smiles at her politely and Mizuki fidgets uncomfortably.

"Oh! You look younger Mizuki-san. Did you try a new lotion or something?" He asks and Mizuki's blinks confusingly. Did he think that she was her future self…was the change that little? She sighs at the thought but places a smile on her face and nods.

"Oh! That's wonderful but Reborn-san's looking for you." Her eyes widen and she looks around. Reborn wanted her? No…he meant her future self…but wait…wasn't Reborn missing because of the bazooka? So he should be here…right? So, does that mean he already knew that she was replaced by her younger self? She groans and grips her hair as she pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to numb the oncoming headache.

"What's wrong Mizuki-san? I thought the symptoms of pregnancy were over a month ago."

. . .

"I'M PREGNANT?" She exclaims with wide eyes and a pale face. He raises and eyebrow and she laughs nervously. "I-I mean…y-yeah…I'm p-pregnant. Why wouldn't I know that I will be…I mean _am_ p-pregnant? I mean how can I NOT know that I am carrying a something month old b-baby inside of me? It's not like I just realized that now, just realized it right now. Haha!" She forces a laugh and rubs the back of her head nervously. The confused man just shrugs it off and begins walking. Mizuki stood there almost like her soul was just taken out of her. He stops mid-way and looks back.

"Is something wrong, Mizuki-san?" He asks and she snaps out of her stupor, nods, and jogs towards the strange man but slows down for fear that the baby might be harmed…Wait…SHE WASN'T EVEN PREGNANT! Why was she acting like she was? Oh, right because the strange man thought that she was her future self and pregnant…DAMN IT HOW DO PREGNANT WOMAN EVEN ACT? She whimpers as she looks to the side and comically cries.

'_I'M NOT READY TO BE A MOM!'_

Sometimes time travelling _really_ screws with your reasoning,

'_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GIVE BIRTH TO A BABY! OH GOD!'_

Really,_ really_ screws with your reasoning.

* * *

><p>"Past Baka-Mizuki is here."<p>

Tsuna spurts out the juice from his mouth and looks at Reborn, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, in complete and utter shock.

"E-EH?" Tsuna places the juice box on the side and winces in pain. Tsuna stares worriedly at Reborn. "W-What do w-we do?"

Reborn tips his fedora and frowns. "If you want her to know about what happened to her Guardian's is up to you Dame-Tsuna…but I think you should tell her. She'll find out eventually if you don't."

Tsuna frowns and looks down on his bandaged hand. "She'll be devastated…How do I tell her?"

Reborn sighs and looks at Tsuna seriously, "You're the boss Tsuna…it's your choice."

Before Tsuna could reply the metal door opens and a smile appears on Tsuna's face. Mizuki stood there on the doorway with a nervous smile on her face and Giannini just behind her. Tsuna half-expected that she would run into his arms for a hug (Hey, the boy has to be optimistic!)

But when Mizuki's eyes lands on Reborn, on the foot of Tsuna's bed, a huge grin breaks out of her face, runs to him, and brings him into a hug. Tsuna had to do a double check to see if what he was seeing was real.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU'RE CHUBBY LITTLE CHEEKS REBORN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE THE BABY HITMAN HIMSELF! I COULD KISS YOU…but I won't."

Reborn makes no move to release himself from the hug, Mizuki continues to hug him with happy tears running down her cheeks, and Tsuna continues to blink.

Mizuki smiles and pulls away from Reborn and looks at him happily. She wipes away the happy tears and looks to the side and sees Tsuna. Tsuna smiles at her and Mizuki blushes red before turning away.

Mizuki clears her throat and looks at Reborn. Mizuki decided to leave the pregnant issue was not something to bring to Tsuna…ever.

"C-Could you explain Reborn?" She asks shyly as she refuses to look at Tsuna. Reborn looks towards Tsuna. Tsuna frowns and shakes his head.

Reborn sighs disappointingly, turns back to Mizuki, and starts to explain everything to her.

Tsuna could only frown as Mizuki soaps up everything. This was the first lie he's ever told her.

And it was eating him up.


	7. Sadness

**AN: **I dont know why but I dont like the chapter title...sounds a little iffy to me *shurgs* Anyway, this will be the last update for the week since I have to go back to the land of no internet (I'm not kidding there is seriously NO internet) Well, right now I don't have any fanservice because I have to sleep early and wake up early to travel back to Cebu (not looking forward to it -_-) So, I'd like to thank:

**sakurateodoro! **As always ;)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **I hope my message cleared up your confusion! (^o^)/

**Wings of Hope27! **Hoho~ I new minion...I mean reviewer! *shifty eyes* Hahaah XD

And finally,

**halperinio! **I hope you get away from reborn, darling. I'm currently hiding from him under my bed...YOU'VE READ NOTHING! XD

You guys are awesome! And much love to all previous reviewers! :D Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Mizuki looks at Reborn blankly and turns to Tsuna lying on the bed with bandages on his body. She opens and closes her mouth like she was about to say something but refused to say it. She looks at Reborn and Tsuna…and opted to ask Tsuna for questions rather than the enigmatic Reborn.<p>

"So…" She drawls. "I'm in the future and we are stuck here."

"Y-Yeah."

"And you're saying that we have to kill this Irie guy because he might know how we can get back to the past and it'll also save you…I mean you're future self from being dead in this future and the Milifiore family will never be formed?"

"Y-Yeah…that sums up it up."

She opens her mouth but closes it back again and looks to the side. Tsuna gulps and focuses on the different facial expression that she kept on exhibiting.

Mizuki nods to herself but immediately face palms and sighs. Tsuna gasps and flails.

"A-Are you alright?" Tsuna asks nervously. Mizuki looks at him and gives him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that detention will definitely not going to be fun…plus, Mayumi might actually kill me this time."

Tsuna freezes up at the mention of the Rain Guardian, Reborn frowns, and Mizuki looks at both of their grim looks and she felt like her heartbeat sped up twice its beat.

"D-Did something happen to Mayumi?" She asks worriedly at Tsuna and it almost killed him to see the unshed tears in her eyes and the tight grip she had on the sheets.

"N-Nothing happened to her Mizu-chan!" He laughs nervously and Mizuki visibly sighs in relief. "She's in Italy that's all! And we really can't contact them…That's why I was worried!" Tsuna exclaims and Mizuki grins as she loosens her grip on the sheets.

"You don't have to worry about that Tsu-kun! Mayumi and the others are strong. If they were strong before who knows how they are in the future. I know they will be alright." She says reassuringly and Tsuna nods but he couldn't get rid of the guilt that bubbled up in his stomach.

"T-Tsuna-kun," Mizuki and Tsuna turns to the door and looks at Haru with tears in her eyes. Tsuna whispers her name and she immediately runs to him and hugs his torso as she repeats how she wanted to go home. Tsuna tries to soothe the brown haired girl as she kept on crying.

Mizuki turns to the door and looks at Kyoko with a sad look on her eyes. Mizuki frowns and picks up Reborn as she walks towards the door.

"Come on Haru! You can't be sad! I say we bake a cake…No! Let's make some cupcakes! Lambo and I-pin can decorate the cupcakes! Let's find something that we'll make us happy…granted that I have to find the kitchen…but nevertheless we shouldn't let that ruin anything!"

Haru turns around with tears in her eyes as she immediately lights up and jumps off of Tsuna's bed.

"Yes! Mizuki-chan is right! Let's go make some cupcakes!" Haru exclaims as she runs out of the door and yanks Kyoko with her to the kitchen. Mizuki smiles and places Reborn on the ground as he walks away to the different direction.

Tsuna watches Mizuki's back with small frown. "Mizu-chan…"

"Listen Tsu-kun," She says and Tsuna gulps at the seriousness of her voice but she surprises him when she turns around and smiles. "Hurry up and get better so you can help us decorate the cupcakes!"

Mizuki walks out of the door and Tsuna reaches out to stop her but he was currently incapacitated right now so he couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving. Tsuna frowns as he lies back down and closes his eyes.

Now, he feels like a total ass for lying to her.

"I hate this," Tsuna whispers as he grips his hair in anger,

But almost gave out a yell when one of his wounds brushed up against the pillow.

* * *

><p>Haru enthusiastically mixes the batch of cupcakes, Kyoko hums happily, Lambo and I-pin continues to chase each other around in the kitchen, and Mizuki just watches them happily as they go about their business.<p>

Haru turns around and blinks at Mizuki with her big doe eyes. "Aren't you going to help us Mizuki-chan?" She asks Mizuki looks away with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, w-well actually no."

"Hmm…? Well, why not?" Haru asks as she walks up to Mizuki sitting on the chair.

"Well, I can't cook…nor can I bake. So unless you want to eat ashes. I suggest you guys keep on doing what you're doing." Mizuki replies with a shy smile and Haru and Kyoko blink at each other before turning back to her.

"Weren't you taught when you were young Mizuki-chan?" Kyoko inquires and Mizuki shakes her head no. She looks Kyoko and her smile almost falters when she sees the…smug…look on her face. Mizuki shakes her head and mentally slaps her mind. Kyoko and scowl do NOT go in the same sentence, she thought, maybe it was just a trick of the mind so she smiled back at Kyoko.

"No, actually I wasn't. I can cook instant noodles though! But I hardly call it an achievement." Mizuki laughs and Haru laughs along with her. Lambo laughs too and makes a comment about how Mizuki's inability of how to cook but Mizuki just plays along and laughs with him.

And nobody even saw the scowl that marred the school idols face.

* * *

><p>Mizuki walks in the halls of the base with a small smile on her face. The cupcakes were done-ish and everyone decided to take a small break from the cupcake making and Mizuki decided to bother…wait, no she meant visit Gokudera.<p>

She opens the door to the library and looks inside to see Gokudera with a book on his lap and his silver hair in a ponytail with glasses on. She walks towards him and notices that he didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence.

"Wow, Gokudera you almost look human."

Gokudera sputters and falls out of his chair. He rubs his butt and looks up and scowls. "What the hell are you doing here, woman?"

She smiles and crouches down to his level. "I was bored and decided to come and bother you."

"Geez, woman are you this bored?"

"Sadly, yes."

Gokudera snorts and stands up. Mizuki rolls her eyes as she watches Gokudera take a sit away from her. She sighs and looks down on the fallen book near the chair. She looks at the book curiously, picks it up, and reads the Italian lettering on the front of the book.

"Hey, I remember this book." She snorts and throws the book on the table and takes a sit across Gokudera. "I used to remember Tatsuya-kun trying to make me read this book. And failed miserably by the way." She laughs and Gokudera frowns. He scratches the back of his head and looks to the side.

"Listen, woman." Mizuki looks at Gokudera curiously as he takes off his glasses and places it on the table."I'm sorry."

"Umm…" She blinks confusingly. "You're forgiven…?"

"Look, apologizing is not my thing. But how the heck can you act so cheerful with them gone? Granted, that I hated them but still."

"Them…?" She tightens her fist and looks at Gokudera seriously. "Them who?" Gokudera looks at her and the look of pure confusion on her face made Gokudera's eyes widen.

"Oh," He bites his lower lip and looks away. "Never mind."

Her eyes widen and she slams her hands on the table. "No! Not, never mind. Who is gone Gokudera?"

He closes his eyes and Mizuki's eyes harden. "WHO?"

"Gokudera! Tsuna just told me not to tell Mizuki-chan about her Guardian's death and Tatsuya's betrayal."

Mizuki's eyes widen as Yamamoto's voice fills the room of the small library. Gokudera face palms and mutters a string of curses.

"Hey, Gokudera where are you? Oh…" Yamamoto's usual smile disappeared at the sight of Mizuki sitting on the chair in front of Gokudera.

"No, no! They can't be dead…they can't…Tatsuya-kun would never betray me! Never! They…they…would never…" She leans against the chair as Yamamoto places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She closes her eyes, stand up, and pushes his hand away as she runs towards the door.

Gokudera sighs and slams his hands on the table.

"Way the go baseball freak!"

Gokudera yells but he doesn't follow it up and opts to lean against his chair. He didn't want to yell at Yamamoto because he knew that he was as guilty as Yamamoto was.

* * *

><p>Tsuna chats idly with Giannini with regards to the security cams when the metal door opens. Tsuna turns and waves at Mizuki. Mizuki walks towards Tsuna and hits him on the head. Reborn stays quite as well as Giannini, Tsuna winces in pain and looks at Mizuki but all questions dies on his lips when he saw tears running down her face.<p>

"Mizu-chan…?"

"Is it true?"

"I-Is what true?"

Mizuki's eyes widen as she resist her urge to slap him across the face. She tightens her fist and grits her teeth.

"THAT MY GUARDIAN'S ARE DEAD! ALL OF THEM AND THAT…that…" She sobs and buries her face in her hands as she continues to cry. Reborn took this as a sign, jumped off of the table, and walks out of the room and Giannini follows him, nervously.

"I…Is it t-true? Their gone…their really, really gone…and Tatsuya…betrayed me." Tsuna frowns and reaches out but Mizuki takes a step back.

"How could you lie to me? I trusted you…I believed in you…I-I…" Tsuna stands up and winces in pain because of his wounds.

"M-Mizu-chan, I-I was just trying to protect you." He says and she glares at him. Tsuna gulps.

"No, you were not! You were being selfish! I have every right to know that my Guardian's are dead! I have every right to know that Tatsuya, the one person who I considered my own brother, betrayed his family! And you had NO right to keep that from me!"

Mizuki finishes as she pants with tears still staining her face. She closes her eyes and runs out of the room with tears that seem to never stop.

As Tsuna watches her run away, he clinches his fist and bites his lower lip.

He had no right to go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: <strong>Did I make Kyoko a little too OOC? Because if I did...then my next chapter will be total fail *face palms*

Ciao everyone~


	8. True Colors

**AN: **First of all...YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO AWESOME! (Yes, I just raped Capslock...I'm sorry lil' guy! XD) Anyway, all jokes aside. I cant believe I have** 31 reviews** within 7 chapters! I have **NEVER** reached that achievement before (Is that sad? hahaa XD) And here I was thinking that nobody would like this since I was (or will be) bashing Kyoko...(on a rock)...in this story XD Haha...Well thank you for the support you guys! On to fanservice!

**khrlover! **For reviewing and for correcting some mistakes (My bad *sweatdrops*)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **For continuously reviewing this story and for the support! (And you're questions will all be answered in due time ;)

**halperinio! **For reviewing and for the support! And dont worry about the Kyoko bashing...I'm still trying to even everything out so I want mess up the canon with my fanon. Plus, I want to get her just right since I've never written about her on screen before. She's always off screen in my stories (I hate her so much I just can't help but take her out of the whole scene :P)

**sakuteodoro! **FOR REVIEWING! Heaven's Lord, How many times have you been reviewing my stories? I love you so much! *hugglez* and thanks for your insight! I hope I did justice to Kyoko here *grins*

**SwirlzSmile! **Oh~ I newer minion-no wait I meant reviewer dammit! Hahaha XD And I promise to update as much as I can possibly can but since I'm knee deep on assignments, tests, and projects (ON THE FREAKING SECOND WEEK OF CLASS! Grr...) I'll see what I can do ^_^

**Wings of Hope27! **Oh, you dont have to worry about rambling! I love rambling! Especially if its Kyoko...My necks probably going to snap from all the nodding XD AND Thanks for the review!

And that ends that! I'll be updating tomorrow too! So wait for that! And to all readers, favoriters, alerters, reviewers, and ghost readers (*shines flashlight* I know your out there! hahah XD) THANK YOU!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>When the mission to bring forth the entire Guardian's of the Tenth Vongola Boss was given to Tsuna, none of them knew as to where everyone was. The only person who they knew where to find was Hibari (thanks to little Hibird) and because of Tsuna's injuries…he couldn't participate in finding Hibari.<p>

So, Gokudera and Yamamoto went instead and despite their lost with their battle with Gamma, new information had cropped up about the base of the Milifiore managed by Irie (courtesy of ten years later Bianchi and ten years later Fuuta.)

Despite all the new information and good news. Tsuna could only nod robotically as Fuuta and Bianchi talks about the results of their investigation.

He averts his gaze to Reborn (who was firmly placed in an inappropriate hug by Bianchi, which Reborn was all too welcomed to accept.) Reborn looks at Tsuna and reaches up to pet Leon. Tsuna gulps and averts his gaze somewhere else.

Tsuna guesses that's Reborn talk for 'man up' and for once, Tsuna actually agrees. Despite Reborn's unethical ways of working. Tsuna did have to admit,

Reborn was right…

…as always.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looks at the door with a deep frown etched on his face. He raises his closed hand and bites his bottom lip nervously. He tries to smile but when he heard the short sobs and muffled sounds of screaming. He lowers his hand and walks away.<p>

He lowers his head and continues to walk away with his eyes plastered to the ground.

He hated being him right now.

Mizuki buries her face in the pillow and screams at the top of her lungs out of anger and pain. Her Guardian's are dead…Tatsuya…TATSUYA! The kindest, mild mannered, and…mature Guardian in her family…betrayed her.

She bites her lower lip at the sound of the word echoing in her head. She grips the sheets of her bed and bites harder on her lower lip and grimaced at the taste of something metallic take over her taste buds.

She was angry, sad, and infuriated with…everything. She wasn't mad at Tsuna per say but she wasn't completely okay with what he did. Mizuki sniffs and pushes herself off of the bed. Blood drops dropped on the pillow and she looks at it in the deep trance as a million questions ran through her head.

Did her Guardian's protect her and ended up killing themselves…?

What happened…?

Why…? How could Tatsuya…?

She suddenly felt a tinge of pain in her lip and she reaches up and touches the broken skin. She winces in pain and takes her bottom lip in her mouth and massages the broken skin with her tongue.

All the while thinking and somewhat regretting that,

She got involve with the Vongola in the first place.

Her Guardian's were gone…and it was all her fault.

Maybe, this is why she was so mad.

She couldn't even protect her Guardians…And now she doubted if everything she did…was for nothing.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walks towards the kitchen with a frown taking hold of his lips. He stands in front of the door of the kitchen and waits for it to open. When the metallic doors open his sepia eyes flicker towards the light brown haired girl on the table chopping vegetables. Her honey coloured eyes flicker to Tsuna and she immediately smiles the happy smile she always wore.<p>

"Hello Tsuna-kun, are you thirsty?" Kyoko asks sweetly and Tsuna frowns when he remembered that that was what future Mizuki said to him too…

"Is something wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tilts her head to the side and smiles at him. Tsuna nods, walks forward, and sits across her.

"M-Me and Mizu-chan," Tsuna starts and Kyoko blinks at him curiously. "We had our first fight." Tsuna tries to give her a smile but it drops every time he does and opts to look down on the table.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she gasps softly and looks at Tsuna…in shock…but strangely she felt…happy. She knew that it was wrong to feel happy when her friend and her other friend who are together just had a fight. She knew that it was wrong; she knew it was not right, and yet she couldn't feel happier.

She smiles softly as mirth dances in her honey coloured eyes. "Relationships are always hard, Tsuna-kun!" She exclaims and Tsuna looks up and blinks curiously at her.

Her smile ever so growing…she continues, "Relationships will always be hard and it will never be easy unless you have to put more effort into it."

It was wrong…

"I mean, yes, sometimes you're going to end up in a fight Tsuna-kun. You have to know how to handle it. That's the most important and hardest thing about a relationship."

She would be hurting two of her close friends.

"But, you don't have to worry though."

She knew that one person was going to end up getting hurt.

"I'll help you!"

And despite the consequences…she didn't found it in herself to care. Not when Tsuna was just within her reach, again.


	9. Apologize

**AN: **Damn, I'm running out of pre-written chapters ^^; so I'll have to write a whole lot of them tonight. (Wish me luck guys!)

**sakurateodoro! **God, I love you for always reviewing! And yes, your right. Kyoko is two dimensional. Beyond that innocent facade...is nothing. So yeah, I am putting some emotions to her here :D

**khr lover! **You're welcome! :D and dont worry. I'll try m best to do so.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **Oh, yes she really is a female dog..isn't she? XD And...warning...youre going to be more annoyed with her in the later chapters! Haha...I'm just putting in wood to the fire arent I?

**SwirlzSmile! **For your review! And yesh, your right! I do see Kyoko as the two faced female dog that she is XD

**Wings of Hope27! **Yes, yes, and yes. I agree that Kyoko is a female dog XD If it pains you to read it...imagine my urge to just write: "AND KYOKO DIED AFTER GETTING HIT BY A STRAY BULLET COURTESY OF REBORN...The End." I did write that by the way but I immediately deleted it. You know, just to release that anger building up inside me XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Mizuki walks with slouched shoulders through the halls of the Vongola base. She sighs and runs her hands though her black hair as she continues her long walk. She was walking away to the west side of the base, the part of the base where nobody visits. The silent sound of her shoes hitting the tiled floor echoed eerily in the halls as she hugs herself to block out the cold that started to prick her skin.<p>

Right now, she didn't want to see or hear from anyone.

Not even Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna nods and listens attentively at every word that came out of Kyoko's mouth, everything from fighting to doing things at the right time. He was soaking it all up like a sponge.<p>

"So, Tsuna-kun. Do you understand?" Kyoko asks with a smile and Tsuna nods nervously. He told himself that this was so that he could avoid future troubles with Mizuki. He believed it with every fibre of his being…and yet he felt like he just made another mistake. He shakes his head and focused on patching things up with Mizuki. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, leave the base with Mizuki still mad at him.

"So, why don't we test it out?" Kyoko suggests and Tsuna snaps out of his stupor and looks at the orange haired girl. She smiles sweetly at him and Tsuna felt even more guilty. He nods, despite his uneasiness, and holds out his hand. Kyoko was going to show him the different meanings of each hand holding.

Kyoko's smile widens as she reaches towards Tsuna's hands and entangles hers with his own. Kyoko slowly explains and shows the different ways to hold hands and Tsuna mindlessly soaks it up and nods.

Kyoko continued with a bright smile on her face. This, she thought, is what it was supposed to be like.

* * *

><p>Reborn stood behind the door of the kitchen as he listens intently to the happy voice of Kyoko Sasagawa teaching Tsuna everything about relationships and girls. Reborn sighs and tilts his fedora down and walks away from the kitchen door.<p>

"You should be able to realize by now Dame-Tsuna. Who, between them both, loves you more."

* * *

><p>Mizuki sits on the cold metal ground of the base. She leans against the wall, brings her knees to her chest, and buries her face in her arms. She closes her eyes and tries to block out all of her troubles and tries to concentrate on one thing. Apologizing to Tsuna.<p>

She knew that she overreacted with the situation and she knew that Tsuna, albeit wrongfully, was just trying to protect her.

She sighs and pushes herself off of the floor and, with her head down, start to walk back to her room when she suddenly fell to the ground from hitting something firm. She rubs her injured butt and looks up and her blood runs cold.

She could already practically hear the menacing tune playing in the background as she looks into Hibari's gray cold eyes. Her eyes widen as she quickly scrambles to her feet and she looks up at Hibari who was sending a very, _very_ deadly towards her.

"What are you doing here herbivore? This is my side of the base **[1]**." Her eyes widen and she looks up at Hibari to see if he was joking…but Hibari _never_ jokes. **Never**. She quickly tried to prepare her reply in her head because she knew that one slip up would send her to the ground with a head injury.

"U-Umm…" She starts. "I was just walking around and I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't know that this part was your part of the base. I'm sorry Hibari-san…I mean Hibari-sama!" She bows respectfully and hopes that the 'sama' would save her life. She guessed this is why nobody likes to visit that part of the base. If younger Hibari was bad. Dear God what the heck will future Hibari do? She gulps at the thought of being "bitten to death" but older and much stronger Hibari who wields boxes that could cut her into pieces in a matter of minute. Would any even find her body?

"Raise your head herbivore and go back." Hibari commands and Mizuki robotically looks up and nods before running to her original route.

Hibari shakes his head and walks towards his base's door.

"Stupid herbivores." **[2]**

* * *

><p>Mizuki places an open palm on her heart to try to slow down her erratic heartbeat. Well, at least Hibari left her alive right?<p>

"Mizuki-chan!" She looks up and watches as Haru runs towards her with a smile on her face. She waves towards her but was surprised when she started tugging on her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"W-Where are we going Haru-chan?" Mizuki asks nervously as Lambo and I-pin begins to run around her feet. She tries her best not to step on the two kids.

"Were going to teach you how to cook! Come on! It's going to be so much fun!" She replies eagerly and Mizuki just sighs tiredly as she continues to avoid stepping on the two kids running around near her feet.

Oh, well this is a good way to keep things away from her head.

* * *

><p>Kyoko happily walks towards the door with Tsuna by her side, laughing and smiling. A swell of pride rushes though her. If Tsuna could still laugh and smile along with her then she MUST have a chance!<p>

The mechanic doors open and a series of laughter reach her ears. She looks to her left and her eyes widen as she watches Mizuki being pulled by Haru and Lambo and I-pin running around near her feet. She was distracted at the actions of the two kids and doesn't notice Kyoko or Tsuna.

Kyoko's smile falters and even more so when Tsuna starts to notice the laughter. Kyoko bites her lower lip and starts to push Tsuna to their right.

"Come on Tsuna-kun! Let's finish the lessons in the library!" Kyoko says happily.

"O-Okay," Tsuna confusingly agrees and walks towards the library just when Mizuki and the others arrived at the door of the kitchen.

Mizuki could only frown as she watches Tsuna and Kyoko's back turning a corner.

Now, she _knew_ that she needed to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>When I say this I necessarily don't mean the part where everything is japanesized, but the hall leading up to Hibari's own secret base. I'm just guessing that Hibari, being Hibari, would still claim the hall leading up to it too XD

**[2] **A golden star to whoever guesses who Hibari was directing this to! Note: It'll be a very Hibari-ish answer XD


	10. Limit

**AN: **I like Haru better than Kyoko. That is all XD

**Wings of Hope27! **Nah, I wouldn't use a gun. I'd rather use fire...Hahaah I WOULD MY DYING WILL TO KILL KYOKO! XD And BTW, Thanks! ;)

**khr lover: **Thanks! I thought it was too cliched where Character A sees her boyfriend with Character B. So yeah I'm glad I hit the nail on that one. ANOTHER ONE? *sigh* And I haven't even gotten to edit chap. 7 yet. *sigh* I FAIL.

**SwirlzSmile! **Hoho~ yes you are ;) Yes, I really dont like her...but I think my opinion is biased though (*cough* I like Tsuna *cough*) but you can have any opinion of her if you like. And yes no one is THAT innocent. I even have a quiet, shy, anti-social classmate...who revealed to us that she shoots gun as a hobby O_O So yeah. No one is that innocent.

Enjoy the last update for the week~

* * *

><p>Mizuki, Haru, Lambo, and I-pin stared at the black ash that sat on the table. Lambo blinks once…and laughs his annoying laugh. Mizuki groans and hides her face in her hands.<p>

"Y-You don't have to feel so bad Mizuki-chan! It's n-not so bad." Haru tries to comfort Mizuki but nothing really could take away the horrible feeling that she felt when she knew that that black of ash sitting on the dining table…was supposed to be rice balls. My God, how you can turn rice ball into _ash_…Haru will never know.

Haru takes the plate of ash and dumps it in the trashcan. Mizuki looks at sadly as her creation goes into the trash bin…but she didn't mind though…I mean who in their right mind would eat ash?

Haru walks back to her and offers her a smile. "Come on Mizuki-chan! You can't give up on the third try!"

"That was the seventh."

"Hahe?" **[1]**

Mizuki groans and places her head on the cold table in front of her. Haru watches worriedly as Mizuki continued to look at the door with a faraway look on her eyes. Lambo and I-pin started their game of tag. Haru sits across Mizuki and looks smiles softly.

"Is something wrong Mizuki-chan?" Mizuki's eyes widen and her body tenses up. Should she tell Haru…? No, she shouldn't…not when Haru knows nothing of what's going on. She sighs and lifts her head up. She sends Haru a small smile and Haru frowns. Maybe she could just share something. Haru is her friend.

"Do…you know how to apologize to someone?" Haru blinks curiously at her question; she opens her mouth but closes it back again and tilts her head to the side. Signalling for Mizuki to explain further.

"I mean…I know that you say 'I'm sorry' and such…but how do you…_apologize_ when even you're not certain if that person should be forgiven?" She asks sadly and despite the hinting tone to her voice. She tries not to let anything slip up when talking to Haru.

"Do you want…to forgive this person?" Haru asks.

"Well, yeah I do _want_ to forgive this person…but I'm not a hundred percent sure if I _should_ forgive this person…I mean yes, he…err…or she only did it to protect me. Yes, I understand this…I even did this myself…but he…or she kept something important from me. Something that shouldn't be kept from anyone." Haru looks at Mizuki confusingly. No, Haru didn't understand the situation of the problem…but she understood the problem…kind of…and she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Would it have changed anything if he…or she did or did not lie?" Haru asks as she intertwines her hands and places it on top of her lap. Mizuki blinks and looks down on her hands.

"No…I guess it wouldn't change anything, because whether he or she did or did not lie…they would still be de—I mean the problem would still be the same. I guess I did overreact a tad bit. I really should apologize to him…err…or her, huh?" Mizuki frowns and presses her hands together. Haru grins happily, stands up, and clasps her hands together. Mizuki looks up and smiles nervously at Haru's ecstatic look.

"Great! Now, go and apologize to him…or her!" Haru lifts Mizuki off of her sit and pushes her towards the metal door.

"W-Wait Haru-chan! I-I don't know what to say yet!" Mizuki counters but Haru just lets it pass from one ear to the other.

"Just say that you're sorry and you overreacted," Haru pushes her out of the door and Mizuki spins around to protest but sees Haru waving at her. "Just do your best and tell him you love him! Good luck~!"

Mizuki opens her mouth but doesn't get a word out as the metal doors closes in front of her. Mizuki sighs but nods to herself and takes a step to the right but stops and turns a bright red when she remembered what Haru said.

She bites her lower lip and continues to walk away.

All the while Mizuki is wondering why the hell she needed the cover up if Haru knew all along.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gokudera have you seen Tsu-kun…?" Mizuki asks quietly as she pops her head in the library. It baffles Mizuki why Gokudera spends so much time in the library. Gokudera looks up from his book and sends a scowl towards her.<p>

"I don't know where the Tenth is woman, now go." Gokudera retorts and she rolls her eyes at Gokudera's…well Gokuderic actions. Mizuki pushes the door open and walks inside. Gokudera ignores her and continues to read his book.

"Look, I need to find Tsu-kun…to apologize." Gokudera's eyes widen as he looks up at her. Mizuki looks to the side and bites her lower lip. Gokudera sighs and nods. Mizuki releases a sigh and thanks the heavenly God for Gokudera's smarts (She even briefly wonders if she had asked Yamamoto first…she cringes at the thought.)

"The Tenth's with turf tops sister in the dining room **[2]**." Gokudera says nonchalantly and Mizuki's eyes widen. Turf top meant Ryohei and Ryohei meant Kyoko. Mizuki gulps and takes a deep breath in. Just because Kyoko and Tsuna were together didn't mean anything…Right? Right. She nods confidently and thanks Gokudera before running out of the door and towards the dining room.

Mizuki slowed down her pace and looks down with a frown. Mizuki knew better than anyone that first loves…will never go away. She knew better than anyone that…she was in love with Tsuna since she was ten years old (Okay, it might have been a crush then but now…well from what she saw up until now…she could say that it was definitely love.) and she knew that that old flicker of flame might just become a blaze. But she trusted Tsuna and she knew that he would never cheat on her…Tsuna was too kind for that.

She shakes her head and forces a smile on her face. She continues to walk towards the dining room with a forced smile. When she reaches in front of the metal door, she blinks confusingly. Usually, the metal doors would open whenever someone was near it…was this thing broken?

She tilts her to the side and starts to walk away to ask Giannini to help open the door (and maybe torture Gokudera for lying to her) but her footsteps stops and her breath hitches in her throat when she hears a female and a male voice…laughing, talking, and, from the sound of it, smiling.

"_Thanks a lot for teaching me Kyoko-chan!"_ Mizuki heard a Tsuna exclaim happily and Mizuki's eyes widen a bit…what was she teaching him?

"_You're welcome Tsuna-kun…if you ever need anything else. Just come to me okay?"_

"_H-Hai!"_

Tsuna stuttered. Tsuna stuttering meant…NO! No…it could be…nothing.

She knew that this meant nothing. Mizuki wasn't even sure. They could just be laughing, smiling, and talking as _friends_…? Yeah, that's right. She told herself over and over again that this was nothing.

But the more she listened to their conversations. The innocent talk of school work and teachers which Mizuki never had with Tsuna for quite some time now, not with the whole situation happening in the future, made her wish she was normal and it made her wish that she had the same innocence that Kyoko and Haru so amazingly possessed.

The more doubt reared its ugly head the more her heart started to shatter. She walks away with unshed tears lingering in her eyes.

Though the constant mantra that echoed through her head, saying that it _was_ **just** nothing, there is a limit to how many lies you can tell to yourself.

And she reached hers.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Did I get that right? I don't know the spelling of what Haru always says when she's surprised.

**[2] **Remember in the episode where there's a separate place for everyone to eat? That's what I'm referring to…not the actual kitchen.


	11. Nothing

**AN: **I tried updating this last week but, unfortunately, wouldn't allow me. I dont know why though *shrugs*

**Nagi Magi! **Who was previously known as sakurateodoro! Yesh! Spread the username-changing love~! Haha! Thanks for the review!

**halperinio! **Actually you dont have to pay for anything. As long as you have an e-mail account you can freely join ! Thanks for the review! :D

**khr lover! **Thanks again! But I dont seem to recall Kusakabe entering the seen at any point in the last chapter.

**Wings of Hope27! **Oh, yesh. Flames do work well on fakes :P Hahaha I'm so mean~

**SwirlzSmile! **Yeah! She's scary...on the plus side though, she's like our personal bodyguard. Mess with her and you die :D Thanks for the review!

**PLZ Update! **Hoho~ The minions are piling up! Hahah XD And welcome to this small fic! I hope you do enjoy your stay! *hugglez*

**Enjoy Everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki stares tiredly at the telephone that Giannini had given her not a minute or so before. Her hands open and close as she a mental battle with herself ensues. Did she <em>really<em> want to know what happened to her whole family? She knew that her Guardians were dead now and she knew that she was taken to the base right after she was hit by the ten year bazooka (which meant that _something_ happened to the rest of her family). She sighs as she punches in the secured lines number, which she knew that she could contact in dire need.

Her breathing stops for a moment as she listens to the phone ring.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…No, could they also have been…wiped out?

"Password,"

Mizuki sighs in relief as her breathing becomes more even. She clears her throat and opens her mouth.

"_Chi lascia la strada vecchia per la nuova sa quel che lascia, ma non sa quel che trova." _**[1]**

An audible click reaches her ears and Mizuki sighs in relief. At least _something_ stayed the same after nine years and ten months.

"It's nice to hear from you, Principessa. How are you faring?"

A deep and calm voice comes from the phone and Mizuki smiles sadly. Roberto sounds so different from his teenager self ten years ago.

"I-I am," Mizuki starts as she takes a deep breath. "I wanted to ask how everyone is doing."

Mizuki's eyes widen when she heard the audible sigh from Roberto. From what she remembered…Roberto was never the one to sigh.

"Everything is a wreck, Principessa. With the Guardians' gone and with you in hiding. The Darkrai family is falling." Mizuki's eyes widen and her breath hitches in her throat. Why did she go in hiding when it was practically war out there? She mentally cursed at herself and tried to stay calm despite the multiple strings of curses that she wanted to utter.

"I need to ask you something Roberto," Mizuki commanded and Roberto hummed diligently. "Roberto…out of everyone in the whole family…who is still _alive_?"

Mizuki asked in a pained voice as she pleads to the God's that if she could go into hiding then the rest of her family should've…right?

"I'm sorry Principessa but everyone…excluding you, me, and Tatsuya…are all _dead_."

Her whole world comes to an abrupt stop as the words echoed in her head. Like someone throwing stones at the mirror, her whole world _shattered_ in the mere milliseconds of the words.

Mizuki's hands shake in anger and sadness. Her eyes watering and her lips set into a tight line. She lowers her head and looks at the tiled floors that started to blur.

"H-How…could I let things like this progressed so far?"

She mutters and Roberto stays silent as he hears his Principessa breaking on the other line of the phone. He frowns and looks down guiltily. He didn't know as to why his Principessa was crying…he had already given this information a _month_ ago. What was so different now?

He clears his throat and urges his Principessa to listen to him…even he didn't have much time left.

"You should also know, Principessa. Tatsuya saved a copy of the contract. He might have given it to Byakuran but I am not too sure. I'll try fix what I can here while you rest Principessa. You need to keep the Vongola's heir safe because without your Guardian's, The Vongola Decimo's death and with a copy of the contract still out there. You are not safe…from both sides."

Mizuki's eyes widen as she quells her sobs and tears. She tries to get another word out but when the line suddenly cuts off, she falls silent. She shouts for Roberto's name but no reply comes as she immediately starts thinking the worst.

She closes her eyes and drops the phone to the ground. The soft 'thud' went ignored as she runs to the metal doors and towards her room.

Her **entire** family was _dead_, **dead**, DEAD.

And nothing could bring them back again,

_**Nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] "<strong>Who leaves the old street for the new one, knows what he left but not what he'll find." An old Italian proverb…according to Wikipedia


	12. Training Starts Today

**AN: **-insert witty and awesome AN notes here-

* * *

><p>Mizuki sat on her bed silently as she looks at the picture of her and her Guardians in Hawaii on vacation. Ayumi was next to Jun hugging the poor boy as he uselessly tries to pry her hands off of him. Mayumi stood next to Mizuki with her usual scowl. Ryo was also there but in the picture but he was already moving and only the side of his face could be seen. Kasumi stood next to Mizuki with the same apathetic look while Tatsuya, with his usual bright smile, stood to the right of Mizuki.<p>

As Mizuki stared at the old picture, she couldn't help but feel some small comfort in it. Even though they will all die in the future, even though Tatsuya will betray her, and even when the person she really need the most right now was with someone she wasn't even sure was her friend anymore and even after all that she still took some small comfort in that picture.

Because in it…everything was perfect,

She takes a deep breath and places the picture underneath her pillow. Her eyes widen a bit when something else brushed up her hand. She searches for the object and pulls out an old picture of when Tsuna and she were still kids.

Mizuki was wearing an offending pink kimono with a huge teddy bear in her hands, Tsuna stood next to her with a smile on his chubby face. Mizuki chuckles as she remembers how much Nana squealed at the sight of them in their tiny kimonos and how much Nana used to tease them both that one day they'd fall in love…

The sudden thought hits her like a brick and she quickly hides the picture back underneath her pillow. She stands up and wipes away the unshed tears. Right now, she still had things to do.

Tatsuya, whether he liked it or not, was still her Guardian and she was going to show him that, despite the huge gap between her and her ten year old boss, she was _still_ the boss of the Darkrai family.

* * *

><p>Mizuki paces in the hallway as she weighs in the pros and cons. From her fourteen years of life she has never trained under anyone else after Reborn. She vowed to never train under anyone who even has the slightest inkling of connections to Reborn…but now…she had no choice.<p>

Not when Reborn was busy training with Yamamoto.

Mizuki takes a deep inhale as she raises her hands and knocks on the cold metal doors. Almost immediately the doors flew open and Mizuki looks up at the blue haired Arcobaleno. She gulps and summons all the strength she had in her petite body.

"H-Hello Lal," She says and found that Lal was not glaring at her. Good sign.

"Hello Darkrai, why are here?" Mizuki could already tell that Lal was impatient and she decided to just get to the point.

"I was wondering…if you could show me how to use my ring and box?" Mizuki blinks and looks at Lal happily. She wasn't mad, not annoyed, and not even slightly murderous! That means ye—

"No,"

Mizuki's mouth open and she tries not to let the shock mar her face. But…BUT LAL LOOKED TOTALLY FINE WITH IT! ! !

"B-But, I have the box and ring and everything! All I need is the training and I swear I'll get out of your hair!" She begs and Lal just brushes it off as she leans against the door frame.

Lal studies Mizuki carefully and frowns slightly.

"Are you doing this because of Sawada?"

Mizuki turns beet red and shakes her head.

"Of course not!"

"Then, is this because of the Sun Guardian?"

Mizuki opens her mouth to protest but closes it later; she knew that lying to Lal won't do her any good. Lying to Reborn was difficult enough. Scratch that, it's _impossible_ to lie to Reborn. Mizuki looks down and clinches her hands.

"Yes…yes, this is about Tatsuya."

"And none about Sawada?"

"No! Well, some might be about him…but it's not important if it's little! Anyway, can we just stop talking about him? It's not…" Mizuki looks to the side and bites her lower lip. "It's not my place to decide what he wants right now. I already realized that."

The next thing Mizuki knew was that Lal gave a swift and painful punch on top of her head. Mizuki, from the force of the punch, falls to the ground. She presses down on her injured skull as comical tears started to run down her face.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ! ?"

"QUIET!" Mizuki flinches at her loud voice. "Stand up," Mizuki quickly stood up with her arms firmly placed on her side. Lal walks towards her and pulls her shirt up as she sends a full on glare at Mizuki. Mizuki could only whimper. "Listen, just because you and Sawada run into some trouble doesn't mean you can give up that easily."

"But—"

"Silence!"

"Hai!"

Mizuki looks at Lal fearfully as she continues to stare daggers at her. Lal's eyes soften as she lets go of Mizuki's shirt.

"Sawada is in love with you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Mizuki blinks confusingly at Lal as she walks away from her. A small blush appears on her face as she looks down.

"Darkrai!"

"Hai!"

"Training starts tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning. Be late and you do a million push up's."

Mizuki blinks and immediately smiles when the information finally soaks in. She grins happily as she does a triumphant fist pump and—wait…

Did she just say a _million_ push ups?

She wasn't serious was she? !

WAS SHE? ! ? ! ?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I decided to place the fanservice here and see how it goes :D

**halperinio! **I'm glad your getting an account! It's much easier to reply if you have any questions :D Roberto is just a random OC that I pulled out of my ass so that he could appear on one scene and disappear in the next *snickers* INSTANT OC!  
><strong>Roberto: <strong>You...pulled me out of your ass...for that reason only?  
><strong>Me: <strong>Yeah! Don't you just feel the love~  
><strong>Roberto: <strong>No, no I do not...I just feel like I'd been sexually harassed.  
><strong>Me: <strong>*snickers*

**khr lover! **Your very much welcome! And don't worry this chapter pretty much paves way for the action. I'm still pacing everything so that it'll fit with the show. I'm still remembering how the future arc went. :P

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **When I first saw Hibari I was like "Hey! He isn't soo bad like his fanfic self!" Then he pulled out the tonfa's and then I was like "Yeah, I get it now." Actually Hibari was directing that to everyone involved in the small love triangle but good try though! *hands Hibari plushie* Doesn't Reborn always? Yeah Kyoko's still a bitch. Tsuna is Tsuna and, from my point of view, would immediately fret whenever even a small problem arise and would make it into a big deal and so yeah...it's a domino effect kind of thing (I really do torture Tsuna too much -_-)

**Wings of Hope27! **Haha, you dont have to worry about that! I dont mind a small Kyoko bashing (In fact, I encourage it). Yeah, the chapters are still going to be sad...at least that's what I expect since I still haven't written up some pre-chapters yet ^^;

**SwirlzSmile! **Ah, yes. Did you know that wikipedia has been my cheat sheet since 3rd Grade? Hahaha XD Yes, wikipedia is my best friend...and google. (WE LOVE YOU GOOGLE!) Thanks! *sighs in relief* Thank God! I thought that I wasn't moving fast enough and was prolonging the love triangle themes. -_-;

**Nagi Magi! **Yup! Giannini mentioned it by mistake when he mistook her for being her TYLself. And dont worry I also forget and have to reread everything to get a feel as to where I am and where I should start -,-

Thank you for the review you guys! *dances*


	13. Training

**An: **8 subjects...8 Test...24 hours to study=Dead.

**khr lover! **Oh yes, I can still remember that! (Poor Tsuna ^^;)

**akira45! **Thank you! And welcome to this little fic! *hugglez*

**Princess Arcs di Cielo! **Thank you! And I'm glad you could join us in this little fic *hugglez* Huh? It seems I might have used your last name in my fic by accident when I was scrolling down the list of names for my new Instant OC! What a small world :D I hope you dont mind C:

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **What can I say? Pain in real life is...well, painful. Pain in anime is well...hilarious XD

**Wings of Hope27! **Yeah, I really do seem to place my readers in an emotional roller coaster ride. Oops, sorry about that! *sweatdrops* but I'm glad I still got a chuckle out of you *hugglez*

**SwirlzSmile! **Haha, well I usually dont cross check! I just copy and paste and read it in school afterwards. After all! Google and Wikipedia are all mighty! They can never be wrong! *thumbs up with a really over the top grin*

**Gokudera: ***snickers*  
><strong>Me: <strong>Meh, laugh all you want Gokudera but Wikipedia has been my cheat sheet for years. I respect and applaud her for it!  
><strong>Gokudera: <strong>*rolls eyes*

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Umm…Lal…I have a question."<p>

"I'll allow it for now…but what?"

"Oh, I don't know…doesn't it bother you at all THAT YOU COULD BE POSSIBLY KILLING A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL? !"

Lal shrugs and continues to shoot dying will flame infused bullets at Mizuki as she, helplessly, tries to avoid them by ducking, jumping, and the occasional _accidental_ splits, which was something a human body shouldn't be allowed to do because it hurts like all hell.

"You asked me to train you and I'm going to. So quit complaining and," Lal raises her hand and positions it just in front of Mizuki. "Run."

Just as the violet bullets started to fly towards Mizuki, she ducks and runs to the right as she desperately tries to avoid being killed by the numerous bullets. Mizuki knew that Lal would be giving her some Spartan training and Mizuki pretty much could handle the punishment due to Reborn and his Spartan training…but she could've never got used to the pain and other none too glamorous things that accompanied the Spartan training. Well, the Spartan training Lal was giving wasn't exactly as brutal as Reborn's…but it was up there.

Mizuki breaths heavily as she positions herself just adjacent to the metal door. God, how she wanted to bolt out of there…but she had to finish this because if not…what would happen when she was faced with the ten years later Tatsuya? Definitely not going to be a heroic moment.

Lal raises an eyebrow as she again reloads the gun infused dying will flames on her arm. She raises her arm and Mizuki's breathe hitches in her throat. She prayed that nobody was behind the metal door.

She inches slowly towards the door as Lal just ignores her actions. With her back against the door, her eyes widen a bit when the bullets came out of the barrel and made their way towards her.

With the bullets inching towards her, she kicks the metal door behind her opening it. She ducks and the bullets zoom above her and lucky the metal doors were thick enough to stop the bullets from entering back into the huge room, killing her, after the metal doors closed.

Mizuki gulps as she looks at several bumps on the metal door. Imagine if that was her body. She cringes at the thought.

"Good work, Darkrai." Lal says as she approaches Mizuki. Mizuki turns around and blinks owlishly at Lal before breaking into a huge grin.

"Really? Wow, is this how appreciation feels like after going through training? I could get used to this! If Tsu-kun was here he'd totally…" Mizuki's voice trails off as she looks at the tiled floor but she quickly looks back up with a forced smile as not to suffer Lal's punch on the head again.

"You're a boss of the Darkrai family and yet you're a horrible liar."

"Hey, at least I still have time to improve right?" Mizuki comments sheepishly and Lal didn't seem to find that funny. Mizuki's lower lip quivers. "Please don't hit me."

Lal could only sigh at Mizuki's reply. It was like teaching a child in a fourteen year old girl's body.

"Take out your sky box and your ring and let's see if you can open it. This will determine how much resolve you have."

Lal says as Mizuki nods. She reaches into her pocket for her ring and box.

The ring was black with gold engravings on it. The engravings spelled out the name of the Darkrai family. Mizuki stared at the simplistic design of it and wondered how many of her ancestors have worn that ring.

And why had her father kept it from her?

Mizuki quickly switched her attention to the orange on her hand. The box had the same designed like any other box except it had the engravings of the Darkrai on it and as well the name of the first Darkrai ever. Lilith De Chiel Darkrai **[1]**

Mizuki slowly placed the ring on her finger and with one last sigh she closes her eyes and waits for the sound of her flame igniting. She opens her eyes and smiles at the medium sized flame on her ring. So many Darkrai's before her have worn the ring and now she was one of them and from her point of view it was a great honour.

"Right, now place the flame inside the box and we'll continue with training."

Mizuki wasn't particularly happy with the going back to training thing but she was too excited to care about that. What was she going to get? A lion? A tiger? An animal not even yet known by the world?

With every idea swimming in her head she positions her ring in front of the hole in the box as she juts out her hand forward she holds her breath as she awaits for her box animal to come out,

But nothing came out.

The box didn't even open.

"Umm…am I doing something wrong? Do I have to do a pose or something?" **[2] **

Mizuki asks as Lal shakes her head. Lal takes the box out of Mizuki's hand and observes it thoroughly. Without saying anything else, Lal hands Mizuki the box back and shrugs.

"I'll ask Giannini or Reborn if they know anything. While you stay here and try to find out what's wrong."

"Can't I just rest?

"Or you could do that million push ups for being three minutes late."

. . .

"Yeah, finding out what's wrong with the box sounds good too."

Lal leaves it at that as she walks out of the metal doors. Mizuki sighs and sits down on the tiled floors as she examines the box.

All the while she was thinking if the reason why her box didn't open was because right now, her brain was overrun with thoughts of Tsuna being with Kyoko.

**[1] **The reason why I named the first Darkrai as _Lilith_ was because in myth she was supposedly the wife of Adam, the first man. If you guys get the little hint in this, then please keep it quiet as not to spoil it for the other readers. But a Reborn plushie for you if you did get it right~

**[2] **Remember in the future arc where Fran said that he couldn't open his box if he didn't do a certain pose? Yeah, I'm borrowing that for this scene :D


	14. Escape

**AN: **Right, the first part is just like a flashback because originally this was supposed to be chapter 13 but since you guys wanted to see the training, I decided to place this as Chapter 14...and oddly...it fits XD On to fanservice~

**Princess Arcs di Cielo! **Well, this is embarrassing. As I re-read the chapter...turns out I didn't accidentally use your username (BUT THEY LOOKED SO ALIKE! ;_;) Sorry about that! *sweat drops* Hmm...their kid? Just think of baby Tsuna with golden eyes instead of sepia ones XD That's what's in my head anyway. You can freely imagine away what he or she looks like.

**khr lover! **Rebacon? Is that like a extension of KHR? (I WANNA SEE IT XD)

**akira45! **Haha, me too! *hi fives* I honestly dont like Kyoko. I dont know why but when I saw her my mind went to Sakura from Naruto. (No offense to Sakura lovers out there! I'm actually a fan of her shippuden self...not so much the fourteen year old one.)

**SwirlzSmile! **Actually my teachers never cross check since there too lazy to actually do it or just dont have time. Ohoho~ That would've be awesome! We'll finally know if Gokudera wears boxers or briefs! XD

**Chris-Nieve! ***sniff* Y-You did? *hugglez* THANK YOU! I know how you feel! I used to read a story with 60 chapters in it in one night and reviewed every single chapter! I think it was because of me the review count reached 100 XD And dont worry...things really will be reveled in due time! *glomps* I hope you'll like your stay here~

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **Well she does have a connection with Reborn! Hahah XD

Enjoy the last chapter of the week you guys~

* * *

><p>When morning came Mizuki immediately ran to Lal's room for her training. She was three minutes late. Mizuki expected for Lal to order her to do a million push ups (Just as she promised) but instead congratulated her on being able to get there on time.<p>

Needless to say if that was Reborn, she would've gone through a hail of bullets. But of course Lal wasn't feared by Colonnello for nothing.

To "teach" Mizuki she had to avoid getting hit by Lal (Failed), to avoid Lal's dying will flame infused bullets (Failed), and try to open her box (Also failed)

Mizuki knew, from the look on Lal's face, that she was already regretting training her but Mizuki knew that she had to conquer it somehow.

She spent hours and hours to try to improve her fighting skills (she won but still had ways to go), she had successfully avoided Lal's dying will infused bullets (she realized that she had talent for that…but Lal made it clear that it didn't just stop there), but there was one thing she could not do…and that was to open her box.

Mizuki stares pleadingly at her orange coloured box as she sat on the floor,

"Please open," She pleads in a small voice. "If you don't Lal's going to turn into Reborn any second now and I really don't want to see that."

She stops and looks up at the ceiling and, realizing what she just said, looks back down on the orange box in her hands with narrows eyes.

"This conversation never happened. You hear me?"

"Darkrai!"

Lal's voice boomed and Mizuki, despite her sore body, stands up and gives Lal a small salute. Lal walks towards Mizuki as she stays as stiff as a board. Lal had left, not a minute ago, to find out why Mizuki wasn't able to open her box. Guess she was going to find out.

"I know as to why you can't open the box."

Mizuki sighs in relief as she eased up and places her arms to the side. Well, at least she knew that the reason her box wasn't opening was because of the internal turmoil she was experiencing.

"So, why hasn't it been opening?"

"You don't have the Darkrai Seal."

Mizuki blinks and tries to wrack her brain for that term.

"You're future self created a seal specifically for the Darkrai Boss and Guardians," Lal says. "This seal isn't placed in the ring or in the box, which you received from your future self, but it has to be placed on you."

"Umm…you mean…like a sticker?"

Lal twitches and brings down her fist on Mizuki's head. Mizuki cries out in pain and clutches her injured cranium. She swore…if people keep on hitting her head she's going to die of brain hemorrhage.

"No, it's not a sticker. It's a seal. There's a difference."

"And you couldn't just tell me?" Mizuki shouts with tears in her eyes. Lal sighs and continues on,

"From what I know, your future self made a second seal but I don't know where it's hidden. You'll have to find it yourself."

Mizuki nods as Lal turns and starts to walk towards the door with the same air of dominance surrounding her.

She looks up at the ceiling and asks herself as to where she would hide something like a seal. She closes her eyes and looks within the doors of her memory. Her future self could've hidden it in Italy but her future self was in Japan when the switch happen…so it couldn't be (especially with everything happening with her family)

She could've also hidden it in Nami-Middle…but would her future self take a chance with Hibari? Of course not, no amount of years could take away the fear that Hibari has implanted to those who were 'lucky' enough to see his tyranny in action.

So where was did her future self hide it?

Her eyes snap open and she grins widely. Of course! Her future self would've hidden it somewhere where she could still get access to it.

Her house here in Japan!

She grins and starts to walk towards the door but slows down her pace when she remembered that the outside world was crawling with Black Spells and White Spells and what with Vongola Season on the rise, she couldn't as so much as walk out of the door without the small possibility of dying or being captured.

Not only that, it seems that not much has changed with her over ten years, physical wise. So she was damn sure that they were going to pounce on her the second they saw her.

Or she could just use her training with Reborn to a good use.

She smiles happily and walks towards the metal door. She looks to both sides and walks to the right without making a sound.

Would Lal kill her when she founds out? Yup. And Reborn's probably going to shoot her corpse too.

But when Mizuki sees the familiar red lasers, her fear of being in trouble with Reborn and Lal started to disappear.

She looks to the side and blinks up at the camera placed on the corner of the wall. She frowns and looks down…

Yeah, she was going to die…and at such a young age too. Double Dead…Triple Dead if Hibari finds out.

She shakes her head and takes a step forward. And as the red lasers passes through her body, she breaks into a run and exits the base with jagged breaths.

She looks around the forest that hid the base and reaches into her pockets where her ring, with the Mammon chains, and her sky box lay.

She clutches it tightly and bites her lower lip.

With one step towards Namimori's market, she prays that the ring in her pocket and the training she had was enough to keep her safe until she reaches her house…

Alive that is…


	15. Seal

**AN: **I'm almost exceeding the review, favorites, and alerts on the FROM THEN TO NOW! *dances* Almost there you guys! :D**  
><strong>

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! ***nods* Never really fun to die four times, huh? Maybe I should test it out *looks up at the sky quizzingly, stroking fake beard, and nodding*

**SwirlzSmile! **Yeah, my teachers are pretty busy (And were supposed to be the cream class XD) Oh, yes. How many mysterious could we uncover with that? Google and Wikipedia. A might and epic force I tell ya! Hahah XD

**khr lover! **Haha, I'll be sure to see it! (When I shall be given free time *sigh* :/)

**khr and fairy tale liker! **Haha, it'll all be revealed in due time~ (I hope *tonfa'd*)

**Chris-Nieve! **Haha, well I'm glad! *hugs* And I'll definitely try my best to watch it as to not disappoint the die hard fans of KHR (maybe I can get some inspiration from it? *waggles eyebrows*)

**Nagi Magi! **Haha, you're welcome! And yes, GO LAL! *holds up banner* :D

**Enjoy~ (And sorry for the late update XD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki thought that when the moment she stepped out of the base she'd be pounced on by the Black Spells or White Spells and she'd be kicking and screaming as they drag her back to their base. Surprisingly,<p>

None of that has happened…_yet._

With Byakuran's appearance and the Vongola's downfall, Mizuki really thought that the world would've been in debris. Everyone would be dead and buildings would be on the ground. Luckily though, none of that has happened yet too.

Mizuki looks around the bustling market of Namimori and quickly envies everyone there who was just there to buy groceries…not attempt to break into their own house to take a seal that she wasn't even sure was in the house.

Well, she was lucky that none of the Black Spells or White Spells have appeared yet in the market…but then again when someone says things like that, two seconds later the thing you don't want to happen…happens.

Mizuki curses and hides behind a wall as two Black Spells comes running towards the direction she was previously walking on. When the footsteps become quieter she sighs in relief and looks around the small corner just between two houses.

And she mentally scolded herself for not spending her free time exploring Namimori because right now she was really, _really_…lost.

"You seem to be lost young lady."

Mizuki squeaks and turns around so fast it almost gave her a headache. Her eyes, still widened, stare at the man wearing a kimono for males. He had round rimmed glasses and he was slurping ramen.

Her mind quickly weighs in whether he was an enemy or just a friendly citizen. He continues to stare at her as she fidgets nervously and tries not to appear suspicious.

"Umm…" She clears her throat. "I'm looking for a house that's…err…just a few blocks away from the Sawada house and…it's…err…white."

Yeah, not a good description of the house but the man seem to know where it is. She hoped.

"Yes, it's there…" He points to the right with his chopsticks. "Just make a left and then walk straight for awhile. You'll get to where you're going."

Mizuki sighs in relief as the directions he gave did click in her head.

"Thank you! I really needed that. You're a life saviour!"

He smiles creepily and starts to walk away.

"You're welcome…Miss Darkrai."

Mizuki's eyes widen and she whips her head to look at the man who just helped her but found that he was gone. Mizuki shivers and rubs the side of her arm absentmindedly.

Mizuki, choosing to ignore it, turns to the right and walks slowly.

Praying, that whoever she just spoke to was not a ghost.

* * *

><p>After successfully reaching her house and avoiding every threatening thing that appeared within her line of view (THAT CAT LOOKED TOO BLACK TO BE NORMAL!). She stared longingly at the front door of her home. The brown door looked just like it did before and the feeling of home sickness took over her senses and, for some reason, she felt as though someone had just place rocks on her heart.<p>

She takes a step forward and pushes open the door and everything, that she would originally just ignore, becomes clearer to her.

The little chip on the doorframe where she distinctly remember how Mayumi chipped when she threw the remote at Ryo who just arrived home from doing a mission in Namimori

The sad face on the wall next to the sofa where Ayumi drew on after Jun and her had a small fight on who'd get the juice box.

Then there was the time where the plant turned into a monster (It had to be clown monster too. Dammit) because Kasumi had a cold and her illusions started going berserk.

Then the little sticky notes that Tatsuya used to pin on the refrigerator, reminding everyone that the chocolate inside the fridge was his and that he shared everything he had with them…except for the chocolate.

Everything was being highlighted and Mizuki could feel her stomach turning and twisting. She wanted to break down and cry to apologize to the shadows that lingered in the house but at the same time she wanted to laugh off the irony. Mayumi did always say that Mizuki was going to die first before she would allow Mizuki to have an inkling of connection to the Vongola.

She walks up the stairs and ignores the various pictures that adorned the walls of the small hallway. One was where she looked like it was the first day of high school, the other looked like it was a picture of Mayumi and Ryo getting married…wait…

WHAT?

Mizuki runs towards the picture hanging on the wall and stares wide eyed at the picture of Mayumi and Ryo…_kissing._ And Mayumi…in a _wedding dress!_

"To blackmail or not to blackmail. This is the question!" Mizuki exclaims to herself and giggled happily. She hangs the picture back on the nail and smiles at it; as much as she wanted to just take it and blackmail Mayumi…she didn't want to do that (especially with what was happening lately). Well, she did hope that, if Mayumi and Ryo decided to have a baby…well she really didn't want to be on the same house when that happens.

After giggling, smiling, and frowning at the various pictures hung on the hallways walls, Mizuki walks into her old room and notes that absolutely…nothing changed.

Not even her white walls that she was planning to repaint had changed. Was she that much of a procrastinator?

Mizuki circles the room and closes her eyes.

"If I was me…ten years from now. Where would I place a seal?" She questions loudly.

She needed to know as to where she was hiding the seal…but then she had to think like a mature version of herself.

Well, she knew that, even though she's ten year's older, her love for books will not change.

A smile graces her lips and she immediately runs to the small bookcase just adjacent to the door. She scans the books and her eyes light up when she saw the book:

_Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

She never did love the book but the whole scenario was just so…mirrored with her current love life that she couldn't help but laugh and be amazed at similarity.

She opens the book and immediately an envelope with the Darkrai seal fell out of the book. The envelope flutters down and Mizuki bends down to pick it up.

Staring at the envelope, she gulps at the object and tries to erase any negative thoughts in her head. Like the letter revealing that she had a long last sister or another contract was made on top of the original contract. God, she really don't need the extra headache right now.

She slowly opens the envelope and a single white feather falls out of the envelope.

Staring at the white feather in confusion, she bends and reaches for it but a wave of nausea and drowsiness took over her senses and immediately she felt her own body hit the ground as darkness enveloped her.

The last thing she saw was a small flicker of an orange flame.


	16. Lilith, The Primo Darkrai

**AN: **I've been so busy..it's not funny anymore. But I'm still looking at the bright side of things! :D (And I'm eight months away from ruling the halls of our school! *dances*)

**khr lover! **Well, I'm happy that your happy! Seriously, It's making me grin! :D And dont worry! If I have time. I'll definitely try to see it! :D

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **The feather? Not much relevance really. Well, my logic went like this really. Darkrai=Night=Dragon=Wings=Feather. Yeah, my head is just a jumbled up version of myself :D

**Wings of Hope27! **Haha, yes. Even I think that black cats are too black. *shifty eyes*

**SwirlzSmile! **Nah, I'd rather not switch. If we did all of us would probably fail! :D

**BleacHtsgaya! **Hahah, another new reviewer! Welcome to this small story! And yes, the story is a little bit of Romeo and Juliet. I'm a sucker for tragic love stories...and end up crying my eyes out after! :S

ENJOY! (And sorry for the late update. I only have this time to access the internet without anyone knowing. :S)

* * *

><p>Mizuki blinks continuously as she tries to adjust her vision to the blinding white light. Her mind was still swimming and she didn't know where she'd just come from. In fact, she was questioning if any of this was real. She takes a step forward and gaps when she felt like the ground was made of water.<p>

Okay, where the hell was she?

"Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai."

The sound of her full name catches her attention and she looks around furiously. She didn't particularly hate her name…she just didn't like it when someone said it. Mayumi was the only one who actually teased her about this and it still irritated her.

Mizuki furrows her eyebrows and tries to recall where the hell she heard that voice. She knew it sounded familiar but she couldn't quite…place as to where she recognized it.

"Darkrai Ottavo," She turns around at the sound of the voice and immediately her breathe left her. In front of her, was the one and only Lilith De Chiel Darkrai…the one who started the family, the one who was the symbol of hope in her family. _The Primo Darkrai. _

She stood there with a long and flowing blue dress, blonde hair elegantly placed in a bun but a few hairs slipping out to create a perfect do, green gold-ish eyes that could pierce directly into your soul, and her beautiful pale skin tone that just made her more and more…ethereal.

Lilith eyes Mizuki calmly but the fact that it was too calm made her fidget nervously under her gaze.

"I do not deem you worthy for the seal of the Darkrai."

Mizuki's eyes widen as the words left Lilith's pink coloured lips. Lilith seems to be unfazed by her reaction and continues to scrutinize her.

"B-But I need it! Please Lilith! I need it if I don't my families going to—"

"Fall. I know," She points to Mizuki's ring on her finger. "I've seen everything."

"Then if you've seen it…then you must know how I feel! Please Lilith!" Mizuki begs and Lilith stays unfazed.

"I do not deem you worthy…you're just a child."

"But—"

"The fall of my family is greatly disheartening," Lilith says as she closes her eyes. "But I'll let my, and your, family fall before I hand it over to some c—"

"Please!" Mizuki interrupts and Lilith opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow. "I know I screwed up, I do but don't let innocent people suffer for what I've done!"

"Do you mean you're dead family?"

"No, not them! There gone and that's not going to change anything," Mizuki looks down and clinches her fist tightly. "I talking about the Vongola family."

"Vongola? There your enemy."

"I don't care!" Mizuki shouts angrily and Lilith waits for her to continue. "I don't care if there my enemies or allies. I have people there that I love and I don't want to see them disappear…not when everything is my fault. We could've avoided all of this if I just…I just…"

"Are you really this self-centred?" Lilith comments as Mizuki looks up, blinking owlishly. "Do you think that everything must depend on you? If you were to die, I guarantee that the situation wouldn't change one bit."

Ouch. Well, that hurt.

"You seem to place a huge burden on your shoulders when others are continuously trying to take it off of you. I say you're a child, not because of your age, but because of how you _act_."

Mizuki's eyes widen and she looks away. Her fist clinched into tight fist, she sniffs and tries to hold back the tears. Despite the hurtful way of how Lilith said it…she was right. If Mizuki were to die, the situation wouldn't change…everything would stay the same. Why was she even doing this anyway? Even if she did get Tatsuya back to her side…could she guarantee that he won't go berserk and kill everyone, possibly Tsuna, off? Could she still trust Tatsuya after everything?

"Now, tell my why you're really here. The real reason."

The tone of Lilith's voice broke the last things that was keeping her together. With clinches fist and tear filled eyes, she shouts, "It's because I'm scared! All right I'm scared!" Mizuki shouts as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm scared that the boy who I've love for four years might leave me for the first girl he has ever loved! I'm scared that I might never see the people I love ever again! I'm scared and infuriated that I was not bright enough to see that Tatsuya was a wolf in sheep's clothing. I'm _breaking_…and I'm _scared_."

Sobbing and with the onslaught of tears, Mizuki sinks to the ground and hugs her knees against her chest. God, she felt so…_vulnerable_…right now.

"Thank you for your honesty."

Mizuki continues to cry and ignores the woman in front of her.

"You know, I was in love once…with a man that I could never reach," Mizuki's eyes widen as she looks up and blinks at Lilith, wiping the tears out of her eyes…despite the continuous onslaught. "He was always…so out of reach…I wanted to be close to him…but with his status I could never reach him. The reason…the _real reason_…I made the Darkrai family was that so I could at least be on the same pedestal as him."

"W-What happened?" Mizuki stutters out, completely in shock as to why Lilith was sharing such thing.

"I was way over my head and fell to the ground. The sad part was," A frown graces her pink lips making Mizuki sad and curious at the same time. "It hurt him…more than it hurt me."

Lilith looks at Mizuki with soft eyes. "Turns out he was much closer than I gave him credit for…He was there for me all the time…I just never wanted to see such a possibility. I broke his heart with my actions," Lilith smiles. "Don't break his."

Before Mizuki could get any other word in, Lilith walks towards her and, with a flick on her forehead, she says,

"I, Lilith De Chiel Darkrai, Primo of the Darkrai family, deem you, Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai, Ottavo of the Darkrai family, worthy to receive the seal of the Darkrai family."

Mizuki blinks confusingly and tries to respond but the nausea and drowsiness took over her senses again and she starts to sway haphazardly. Mizuki looks up at Lilith's smiling face as she says something that made everything click.

"_I could still remember how much of a hassle I was to Giotto. Don't repeat my mistake, Ottavo."_

_**Giotto…**_

_**Primo of the Vongola Family.**_


	17. Fate

**AN: **I know, I know...this is a boring chapter (And after NOT updating for so long *sigh*) but I just had to get this out of the way but I promise that the next one will be good (Or at least I thinks it'll be...since I haven't written it up yet.) Oh! And it seems that a lot of you likes the fact the Primo Lilith and Primo Giotto were also in love back then~ Haha, I'm glad I placed that XD I'm also kind of planning of writing of something about the two. Like a spin-off! But I have to get your guys opinion on this. I don't want to write up something that no one wants to read :P (And suggestions, comments, or violent reactions are very much welcomed XD)

* * *

><p>Does fate enjoy screwing with her? Perhaps. With everything happening, Mizuki seems to think that fate enjoyed putting strings on her, making her dance to the twisted song of life, and laugh as she falls on her feet. Okay, it might not be <em>that<em> specific…but it was close.

Mizuki groans as she pushes herself off of the wooden floorboards of her room. She uses her bed to balance herself as she stands up. Her head started to spin again (whether it was because of continuously hitting her head or from the whole experience of seeing a really, really old relative…she didn't know). She stands up and walks towards the door and uses it for support as she continues her trek downstairs.

Reaching into her pockets, she suddenly jumps and squeaks when the orange box started to jump and shake madly. She holds it down and tries to calm it.

"Okay, okay I get it…you're feisty. Could you calm down a bit?" Her request went unheard as the orange box jumped off of her hands and onto the floor and rolling down the stairs. She gasps and follows after the box and watches it jump and shake on the bottom of the stairs.

She huffs and slowly started descending the stairs,

One step…

Two step…

Three steps…

Four—_Creak_

Mizuki's eyes widen as she steps on the fourth step again.

_Creak_

Well, there was definitely something under there. Mizuki bends down and pries open the wooden boards of the stairs, almost falling. With one last yank, the aged nails come off and Mizuki lifts the wooden floor boards and her eyes widen as she looks at the strange long object wrapped in cloth.

She reaches towards it and a familiar feeling washes over her. With her fingers just inches away from the cloth her heart speeds up at the familiar heat radiating from the object.

She pulls away the blankets and her eyes widen with shock.

There on the small space under the stairs of her old home was her black sword, covered in dust, and radiating an orange flame that only she could see. She grins and reaches towards it, taking it in her hands…she swings it to the right and the familiar weight of her black sword makes her grin.

She quickly takes the blanket and wraps it around the sword and runs down the stairs and picks up the orange box that had already calm down. She shakes her head and roll her eyes.

"I get it. Whether you did that on purpose or not," She smiles softly and tilts her head to the side. "Thanks."

She giggles to herself when the orange box jumped a bit. Her smile quickly drops though when she hears footsteps just outside the door. She gasps and quickly runs towards the door and hides behind the door, clutching her box and sword close to her heart.

"_There has been reports of someone from the Vongola outside the base."_

Mizuki heard a man in a gruff voice as she gulps and prays that he won't go inside the house to check out if anyone was hiding there.

"_Really? Who?"_

"_The Boss of the Darkrai family."_

"_What? Isn't she…pregnant or something? Why the hell is she running around outside the base like this?"_

Mizuki turns beet red and bites her tongue. God, how she wanted to shout and tell them that she was NOT pregnant…well, at least not _yet._

"_Yeah, she's pregnant with the Vongola Decimo's kid. Who cares anyway? If we catch her Shoichi-sama's going to promote us!" _

Bastard!

"_I don't know man…chasing a pregnant lady…it just doesn't feel right."_

_Thank you!_, Mizuki thought smugly.

"_But then again, it's her fault for running around like this. Plus, once we hand her to Shoichi-sama. It won't be our problem, right?"_

"_Right."_

…Bastards. Just Bastards.

Mizuki pouts and crosses her hands in front of her. Well, she'll show that this _pregnant woman_ can do. She slowly crawls towards a window next to door, peaks out of the window, and quickly brought her head back down.

_Hundreds_ of Black Spell's were standing just outside of her house, preparing their rings, boxes, and other deadly weapons. Mizuki looks up at the ceiling and pouts.

"_Really? After everything you give me __**this**__!"_

She mouths and continues to search her brain so that she could find any escape routes. She couldn't use the back door because…well, she didn't have one. She curses mentally and looks down to her hands where her box and sword lie.

Could she really defeat all of them with a box she has yet to know what's inside and a black sword that she didn't know still worked?

_Bang_

_Bang_

"_Who's inside? Answer me!"_

Mizuki gulps and recognizes the voice to be the man who was the first one to speak not a while ago. With her body sitting just beneath the window she turns her head and watch the door as the person continues to bang the door.

Fate must be _really_ bored to subject Mizuki to this kind of torture.

* * *

><p><strong>SwirlzSmile! <strong>You reviewed after (like1 minute after?) posted this chapter! (Damn, your fast XD) And yes, they were also in love~ I actually thought it up after writing up Lilith. She makes me think of my friend (The silent-gun wielding- bad ass one)

**Whitney Gamlieli '-3! **Haha! I'm glad that little twist surprised you~ And don't worry. I'll definitely finish this XD

**khr lover! **Haha! Me too. I like Giotto too! In term of sophistication I pick Giotto but in turn cuteness I pick Tsuna XD

**BleacHsgaya! **Yes, yes it does. But if we all have just TsunaxMizuki then the story wont be interesting. Haha! I'm glad you think so but I'm sure their (those who wont review) just scared of me XD Come on guys! I don't bite. I mostly chew but who doesn't? Hahaha XD

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **Haha, well thank you for the review XD

**Nagi Magi! **It does doesn't? I can only imagine how Giotto handled Lilith. *smiles* I'm glad I made you smile! It's always nice to hear that from a reader. XD

**666AnimeFan666! **Haha, I will! And thanks! :D

**Wings of Hope27! **Oh, yes. That elusive beard always seem to appear. It's quite rare nowadays...especially if you get a beard that stretches to the ground. Yes, they are quite elusive *strokes beard* AH! You're here! How interesting! Hahah XD Thanks for the review :D

See you next week you guys! (And tell me what you think of the whole Spin-off thing!)


	18. Kiss

**AN: **I wasn't going to update today because I have a cold and my nose is runny and my head is pounding. I'm sorry if this is crapy. I'll try to do better next time...after I beat this stupid cold.

Anyway, I'm kind of curious if you guys actually read this part. So I'm kindly asking if you guys could put "Peaches" at the start of the review...just to see who reads this part "D Why peaches? Because I just saw Ice Age 3 and I think Peaches is so cute~ Anyway, I should get back to bed and get some rest so I'll be able to write more pre-written chapters. Ciao everyone!

* * *

><p>Mizuki had a plan. It wasn't a very good one but it was the best that she could do under the circumstances. Mizuki knew that she couldn't escape the fact that she had to fight the Black Spells and if she ever wanted to get back to the base, she had to fight like hell. Right now, she was armed with two weapons she didn't know if you could use and advantage that her enemies thought that she was pregnant. Sure she had Reborn's training practically implanted in her brain but when she was dealing with men with weapons that could kill her with just one swoop. The odds were against her.<p>

Mizuki took a deep calming breath as she pushes herself off of the floor. She clutches her sword close to her chest and started deep calming breaths. If she was calm then maybe, just maybe, she could get out alive.

She walked towards the door and a bead of cold sweat ran down the side of her face as she heard the multiple banging noises.

She reaches towards the doorknob and gulps when she hears that the banging had stopped. Did they know that she was coming out?

She dismisses that thought as she turns the knob and prepares herself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat silently on the floor of the huge training room. Cracks and other damages had replaced the once pristine walls and Tsuna could only look down at his gloved covered hands. Lal had torn a new one on Tsuna and his mind was already filled of thoughts about how to get back to the past, his death, and the death of all his close friends. He was troubled but right now, at that very moment, he had time to himself and time to think.<p>

There was only one time where Tsuna was away from Mizuki…and that was the time she left for Italy. He, somehow, got through it but now, with Mizuki mad at him, he saw how much he loves her. How much he misses her.

Tsuna groans and grips his spiky brown hair. He looks down on the floor, a frown deeply etched on his face.

He tried apologizing but it seemed that everything was conspiring against him. Tsuna knew that she was avoiding him…and that hurt. But what could he do? He kind of wanted to avoid her too because he just couldn't bear to see all that hurt and betrayal placed in her eyes…and knowing that it was all because of him hurt even more.

The sudden sound of the metallic doors opening caught Tsuna by surprise. Bringing himself out of his self-pity, he looks up and his big brown eyes widen at the sight of…

Kyoko Sasagawa.

She stood there with a big bright smile and a blue dress. She slowly made her way to Tsuna and sat next to him with a same bright smile on her face.

"Is something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

Kyoko asked sweetly and Tsuna let out a small smile. After the incident with Mizuki, Tsuna had found himself drawing closer and closer to the girl. He needed a friend and a shoulder to lean on and since Gokudera and Yamamoto were too busy with their training, Kyoko was the only person left to turn to (Plus, to talk about this stuff to Gokudera and Yamamoto would be…weird.)

"Nothing at all Kyoko-chan."

He replied with a forced smile and, at least, for now, he could be himself around Kyoko.

"That's great," Kyoko said. "I have a question though."

Tsuna faced her suddenly and raised a questioning eyebrow. Her tone had changed and Tsuna worried that something might have happened.

"What is it?"

He asked with certain urgency in his tone. Kyoko turns her head and looks at Tsuna directly in the eyes. Tsuna swore that he could hear a small alarm bell ring at the back of his head…but he ignores it.

"Are you happy?" Kyoko asks.

Tsuna does a double take. It wasn't an everyday questioning but it wasn't a question that consisted of anything about the mafia.

"I guess you could say that," Tsuna said. "But I really want to get us all back to the past." Tsuna laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head, trying to ease the weird air that surrounded them.

Kyoko kept her gaze and this made Tsuna squirm. Where was this conversation going? Kyoko suddenly takes her bottom lip in between her lips and Tsuna notices. She was nervous.

"I like you Tsuna-kun."

Kyoko spoke in a whisper and Tsuna's eyes widen. Did she just say what his brain was telling him what she said?

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna's heart was beating against his chest widely. Kyoko leans forward and Tsuna stumbles backwards. What the heck was going on?

"I like you Tsu-kun." She repeats again, this time using the nickname to his nickname.

Tsuna could only stare in utter disbelief and shock and he really, _really_ didn't know what to do. Kyoko was his friend and ever since the day that Mizuki had become his, his feelings for Kyoko had started to dissipate. He was happy with Mizuki and he knew that…so why was he considering it? NO! He needed to handle this. NOW!

"L-Listen Kyoko-chan," Tsuna starts nervously. "I-I can't…I'm sorry but I'm with—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

He _couldn't_ finish his sentence.

Not with Kyoko's lips pressed against his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special Sparkly Thanks To:<em>  
><strong>

**10th Squad 3rd Seat!** Yeah, I guess it was a little cliche...but I had nothing else to put in. ^^; Horrible excuse I know. I just hoped it wasn't too awful to read :D Thanks for the review!

**Seddie AnD Teen Wolf! **:blushes: Haha, thank you! I'm glad you think so! And don't worry I will continue this! Thank you for the review!

**khr lover! **You're very much welcome! And don't worry I'll fix up those mistakes once I'm well again. (I always did like calling the red head "Shouchi" rather than "Irie" :D)

**BleacHtsgaya! **You think so? Hmm...maybe I should! :D I'm still not sure because in the last chapter I was implying that Lilith died before they could both be a couple. So it might be a lot darker and sadder. (I hate writing those D: but I find it quite easy to do so :D)

**khr and fairy tail liker! **Actually, I'm not yet sure as to what her box animal is yet. I do have a picture in my head but I'm pretty sure it doesn't do justice :P Anyway suggestions you guys are very much welcomed!

**SwirlzSmile! **Yes it seems so! :D I wish I had the ability to read books in just a nanosecond. Think of how many books I could read when I turn twenty! :Goes off to La La Land:

_This story's reviews have almost reached 100! Gosh, I'm excited! :dances: Huh, I need to find greater joys in life :D_

Ciao~~~


	19. AfterMath

Enjoy~ Enjoy~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Was it possible to be so shock that your mind actually leaves your body for a split second and feel like, somehow, that your own spirit was hovering somewhere…watching your body like an outsider?<p>

No? Well, that's what Tsuna felt like. His sepia eyes were as wide as plates and as much as he hated it…a blush crept up on his cheeks. Kyoko was _still_ kissing him and Tsuna could only stare dumbly. He felt like every bone in his body just left him and it felt like he was just one pile of skin and muscles.

After what felt like days, Kyoko finally pulls away looking with a determined look in her eyes. Tsuna stares on like he just saw Hibari in a skirt.

Kyoko saw the blank and surprised look on Tsuna's face. She frowns as her eyebrows knit together with confusion and sadness.

"Please say something, Tsuna-kun." She pleads and this immediately snaps Tsuna out of his stupor. He shakes his head and backs away hurriedly and covers his face in his hands.

Tsuna felt guilty…worst than guilty. He just kissed a girl when he was already dating another…he felt like he just killed a small puppy and burned its corpse. He covered his face because he didn't even have the guts to face Kyoko.

Kyoko sees the internal battle Tsuna was having with himself and reaches out, Tsuna instinctively pulls away. He looks up at Kyoko with both guilt and disappointment mixed in his sepia eyes. Whether it was for him or her, Kyoko wasn't' sure.

"Don't," Tsuna says dangerously and for a second, he almost did look like a real mafia boss.

"Tsuna-kun…please…" Kyoko says pleadingly.

Tsuna closes his eyes and shakes his head. Kyoko wondered what went through his head, what he thought of her now. She tried again and reached out but Tsuna stood up before she could even come close and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna says in voice so stern, it scared Kyoko a bit. "But I need to go find Mizu-chan…and apologize."

Kyoko's eyes widen. Why would he be apologizing? Did that mean that he was going to break up with Mizuki?

"I need to apologize," Tsuna continues on. "And apologize again…and hope…" Tsuna clinches his fist and close his eyes. "She won't be mad at you."

Kyoko's eyes widen. What did that mean? Was Tsuna really going to take the bullet for something she did? What kind of person would do that?

"Mizu-chan really likes you, you know?" Tsuna turns around and forces a crooked smile on his face. Kyoko looks up at the boy that she loved, the boy who was willing to take the bullet for something she did…just so that his girlfriend and a girl who just kissed him would get along.

Tsuna forces a laugh and rubs the back of his head but Kyoko could hear the sadness laced in his laugh as he forces out his next words.

"I just hope Mizu-chan won't be too mad at me…" His voice trails off and Kyoko looks down as tears started to prick her eyes.

So…it was never meant to be…from the beginning.

"TSUNA-NII!" The sudden burst of Fuuta's voice made everything stop. Kyoko blinked back her tears and Tsuna tried his best to smile but Fuuta looked too urgent to even care about the little things that were staring at him right in his face.

"What's wrong, Fuuta-kun?" Tsuna asks, his voice slowly becoming normal again.

"Mizu-nee!" Fuuta shouts and the mere mention of Mizuki's name made Tsuna's heart clinch painfully.

"Mizu-nee, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta repeats again as he pants and tries to regain his breath. "Mizu-nee's gone missing!"

Those three simple words made Tsuna's head spin and stomach lurch.

He hated how things were going.

* * *

><p>Mizuki pulls open the door. The Black Spell men were all shock to see her but quickly recovers. The men take out all of their weapons and Mizuki knew that was coming as clinches her fist tightly. If the plan wasn't going to work…she'd be dead.<p>

So, with determination, she puts on her best mock pain and sick look and holds her tummy as she doubles over.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouts at the top of her lungs with mock pain laced in her voice. "THE BABY IS COMING!"

The reaction of the Black Spells made Mizuki's jaw drop. If she wasn't so much in danger right about now she'd have been laughing her butt off.

Every single Black Spell man was panicking and it wasn't even controlled panic. It. Was. Pure. Panic.

Some men were running around yelling "GET SOME WATER BOILING!" and some even _ran away to get the car for the hospital! _

Even one went up to her and held her hand and instructed her to…inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…and etc.

If they weren't so panicked right now, they would've taken the time to look at her tummy…she didn't even have, so much as a baby bump.

With the Black Spells still running around in panic. Mizuki stealthily moved away from the group of panicked Black Spells and made a sprint to the opposite direction. She looks behind her and a triumphant smile takes hold of her lips as she continues to run away.

Men really don't handle birthing news well.

* * *

><p><strong>khr and fairy tail liker! <strong>Haha, thanks for all the suggestion! And, thankfully, my cold is now gone. All I had to do was run up and down five flights of stairs! All better now :D

**Megi Keishii! **Haha, yes...yes she is *evil laugh*

**AccessBlade! **I don't know why but the name sounds so familiar. Hmm...I need to stop reading fantasy novels V.V Oh, well. :D Thank you for reviewing! And I promise...the ending will be happy...or will it be? *Evil laugh* :D

**BleacHtsagaya! **Oh, yes I do love a little angst. I find that emotions can be easily conveyed when I'm writing something dark...did that sound too emo? XD Haha, oh well. We'll just see how everything progresses and if I have time I'll write it up :D

**Autumns Sorrow . Winters Pain! **Yes, making stories does make me a little evil *evil laugh* Haha, well here's the chapter! I it lived up to your expectations *fidgets*

**khr lover! **Damn, so I didn't do much of a good job of making you hate Kyoko yet? Haha, oh well. We all have our own opinions right? I'm just glad you didn't leave this story because I'm making Kyoko well...OOC. Thanks for the review! :D

**10th Squad 3rd Seat! **Yes...DAMN HER! *holds up torch* :D

**TheMcgabster! **Thank you~ "D

**SwirlzSmile! **ROFL! Oh my gosh when I read "photographic memory" I almost passed out from laughing. You see when me and my friends where studying for the test. My close friend blurted out in frustration: "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A PORNOGRAPHIC MEMORY!" All of us fell on the floor laughing. When we corrected her she blushed like mad :D I guess frustration slurs ours words XD

**666AnimeFan666! **Haha, thanks for the review! :D

**Nagi Magi! **Haha! I love how you ranted on and on and ended it with a "Hi" AMAZING WOMAN! XD Haha, thanks form the review :D

Only two said peaches! A special thank you to khr lover and Nagi Magi :D And I'm so happy (LIKE BAWLING LIKE AN IDIOT!) that this little story reached 108! You guys are amazing! If you have any special requests, suggestions, violent reactions XD Then send them my way and I'll try to do the best that I can o(^0^)/


	20. OutCome

**AN: **To those who can guess what's Mizuki's box animal is...Well, no prize actually just...YOU'RE AWESOME! AND I APPLAUD YOU FOR KNOWING WHAT IT IS! *claps*

* * *

><p>Mizuki knew that her plan, despite its short spanned efficiency, would not work for too long. After the men of the Black Spell realized that Mizuki ran and logically speaking, a pregnant woman couldn't and wouldn't run for various reasons,<p>

They placed two and two together…and started hunting her down.

Mizuki had already hid every corner available, every house that seemed like it was empty, and she even tried the classic hide-behind-the-newspaper tactic (not a good one though) and it seems that every inch of Namimori was crawling with Black Spells.

Guess they were really pissed off.

Mizuki really wanted to get back to the base and enjoy a good hearty meal…but with the Black Spells trailing her…she couldn't risk the possibility of them being taken to the base. Plus, she didn't need to piss Reborn off too.

Mizuki sat on the ground behind a tree in the park. She panted heavily as beads of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her wrapped up sword lay beside her and her box pressing against her thigh in her pocket.

She takes a chance and looks behind her and almost yelped in fear. Just three inches away from her were spiders engulfed in storm flames. She bites down her tongue and covers her mouth. Three Black Spell men stood just a few feet away from her and the spider, weapons clutched in their hands.

Finally, for what seemed like centuries, the men run to the opposite direction and she let out the breath of relief.

This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't play cat and mouse with them forever and the sooner she got the Black Spells off of her back the sooner she could return to the base and enjoy the said hearty meal.

She looks up from her hiding place and notices that most of the civilians had already went home…probably to avoid the crazy men running around town like lunatics.

She scans the small park and found that it was the best place to have a fight. No civilians were at risk of dying and it provided good hiding places if needed. And no Black Spells where in sight so she could take her time to prepare.

Mizuki got on her feet, taking the sword with her, and walked to the centre of the park and looks at the ring on her finger. One flame and every Black Spell men would be running in her direction.

She takes a deep breath and slowly but carefully lighted the ring. A small orange flame ignited and immediately she could already here the shout of various men.

She takes the blanket off of the sword and pressed the cold metal against her equally cold palms.

With hundreds and thousands of footsteps coming closer, she gulps and wishes that this wasn't the day she'll be meeting her dearly departed great, great ancestor Lilith.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran as fast as he could towards the control room as Fuuta stayed behind with Kyoko in the training room. Tsuna's heart hammered against his chest painfully and all he could think was if Mizuki was alright and maybe this might just be a false alarm and Mizuki was just actually in her room and nobody just checked her room yet, or maybe the library, or maybe the kitchen, or—<p>

He pushes open the door and looks at Giannini in panic. Giannini averted his eyes and Tsuna looks up at the big screen where a clear video of Mizuki was taken exiting the base.

Tsuna didn't need any instruction from Reborn as he bolted out of the room and towards the bases exit.

Reborn calmly ordered Giannini to open the doors to the exit and he does what his ordered to do without hesitation.

Reborn was usually confident when it comes to Tsuna, (Though, he denies it)

But now…in such a different environment and unforeseen future ahead of them,

Even he didn't know what the outcome will be.

* * *

><p>"We will end you girl. For making a fool out of us…you <em>will<em> pay." One of the Black Spell men shouted through gritted teeth. Mizuki bites her bottom lip and, despite herself, says,

"To be honest I just placed the wood in the fire…you're the one who placed a flame in it." Mizuki smirks at the pissed off look on all of their faces. She starts taking things seriously and she reaches inside her pocket to clutch her box.

"Just to be safe though," One Black Spell men came forward. "You're not _really_ pregnant, are you?"

Mizuki smiles and she could hear the men groan. "Don't worry; I'm far from pregnant as can be."

The Black Spell sighs in relief and I sigh. Well, she guessed that every evil minion has a little bit of kindness in them.

"Enough talk," They all pull out their weapons; knives, swords, axes, lances, and many more. "We will take you to Irie-sama and the Vongola family will fall."

"Actually," Mizuki takes her box out of her pocket and lights her ring as she positions it in front of her box. "Even if I do die…My family is the Darkrai family and," Her heart gave a painful throb and her stomach lurched as she tries to blink back the tears. "I have no association with the Vongola family whatsoever."

He presses her ring to the box and it opens up with a flurry of lights. Her heart speeds up as she wonders what will come out. A lion? A tiger? A combination of both?

Her eyes widen and her heart sank to the deepest part of her stomach. What came out was not a lion nor a tiger nor a combination of both.

What came out was a snake like animal but instead of the normal skin that snakes had it had yellow fur and black beady eyes. It had no sky flames erupting from its body anywhere and this made her bit her lower lip nervously.

Mizuki had seen every animal possible and she knew that she hasn't seen any animal like that.

"Haha! What the hell is that? _That's _the box animal of the Darkrai Boss? Shameful!"

Mizuki knew that she shouldn't care about what her box animal looks like but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking when she sees that even her own box animal was trembling when the Black Spells started to laugh.

She already felt like she had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG SPARKLY THANK YOU TO:<strong>

stealthclaw! The Mcgabster! khr lover! Megi Keishii! SwirlzSmile! AccessBlade! Nagi Magi! 10th Squad 3rd Seat! Blueberryxn! Shinsou Kanashimi! My Hearts A Stereo! BleacHtsgaya! theHare! khr and fairy tail liker!

I would've thanked you guys one by one and reply to your reviews but you guys are so many now that I can't thank you guys one by one because I'm in a hurry :D But I am thankful that you guys took your time to leave encouraging and amazing reviews! You guys are the best and I'll try my best to write this story to the best of my abilities. THANK YOU GUYS!

Tsuna: She sounds like she's dying.  
>Reborn: That's because she is.<p>

Meh, don't listen to them. I'm just really sappy :S Plus, it "that" time of the month. ^_^

Tsuna: What month?  
>Me: Reborn, he needs more training.<br>Reborn: *cocks gun* Indeed.


	21. Box Animal

**AN: **School. It should be a crime I tell you. *sigh* This chapter has been overdue for...*looks at calender* HOLY! THREE WEEKS! Has it been that long? I've never noticed -_-; With so much activities this month and next month I've been swamped. I hope I still remember how this story was supposed to go *sigh*

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Everything was spinning in Mizuki's head. She wanted to crawl into a hole because really, not only did she feel like she was about to die but the embarrassment she felt made her cheeks redder than any cherry out there.<p>

She wanted to run away as far as possible but it seemed that her feet were rooted to the ground and it felt like she was just about to get on her knees and beg, though her pride prevented any of that from happening.

"Well, that certainly gave me a good a laugh," The ring leader says as he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. "Maybe taking you to Irie-sama wouldn't be worth it. We could just kill you right here and right now."

The words echoed in her head and she clinches her fist to stop the shaking. _Kill her_. That's what they were planning and she did not like it one bit.

Her box animal (if it could be called as one) slithers towards her and hides behind her legs. With wide and fearful black eyes it kept on shivering and wrapping its snake like body on her leg.

"I-It's okay," She reassures her box animal but she was sure it was meant for her more than the box animal. "Everything is going to be okay."

They started to take small steps towards her and she takes cautious steps back but she already knows that the Black Spells were surrounding the whole park.

"Can't you do anything special? Like breath fire or at _least_ fly?" She knew it was a dumb question to ask but she just had to and surprisingly the little thing shook its head no.

Mizuki's hope diminished like a burnt out candle. Maybe she was being overly confident with herself and didn't think things through. Maybe she thought that getting the "seal" Lilith had bestowed upon her, a magical box animal that could rip through flames would come out and save the day.

But apparently not, the situation Mizuki was in made her laugh mentally. Oh, if Reborn could see her now.

"_Taken down by a couple of Black Spells because the box animal is as pathetic as the owner, you're a shame to the family Baka-Mizuki. Why did I even bother training you?"_

She laughs mentally as she could practically hear the words of the baby hit man himself mocking her. You know it's bad when your own conscience starts mocking you.

One last step back and she knew that this was the last time she could take a step back because the Black Spells were closing in on her like hungry predators ready to strike on their prey.

Mizuki closed her eyes in hopelessness. There was no way out and she knew that quite well. She felt so trapped that her pride was beginning to crumble away and the getting on the knees and begging picture didn't look too shameful right about now.

And then something struck her, like some kind of clichéd moment where there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Lilith's words and Tsuna's face just ignited something in her that she didn't know possible. She opened her eyes and placed both her hands on her hips. She radiated confidence as she stared down the ring leader. To her surprise, the ring leader flinches a bit and takes a small step back.

"W-What are you so confident about?"

"The tables have turned," She says confidently and for once she could actually feel like she was going to win. "And as much as I want to be a close book, everything has to be revealed."

He blinks. "What?"

"Everything's changing amigos! Don't you see?" Mizuki points at her shivering box animal as she displays false confidence. "This is just an act."

The ring leader clinches his fist. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it, stupid?" Mizuki crouches down and pulls the little thing off of her leg and holds it up for everyone to see. The poor little thing was shivering and looking from side to side. Mizuki mentally noted that it looked like Tsuna in some crazy twisted way. "He…err…or she…is very deadly. You should be very scared right now."

The little thing looks back at her and shakes its head, signalling her that it wasn't ready to fight. She smiles and brings it closer to her.

"Don't be scared," She smiles. "When I first trained with Reborn I was scared to death and I told him about it. He said something important to me that day…well first he beat me up but after that he told me that I had every right to be scared but," Her smile widens. "I had the choice of being scared and doing nothing and being scared and doing something about it. I choose to do something about it…after Reborn pointed a gun at me of course but still! I did something about it."

Its little fox like head tilts to the side and Mizuki could see the little spark in its black eyes. She knew a little peep talk wouldn't be enough to save her but she knew that it always gives you just enough confidence to reach into yourself and find that hidden strength. The words of Lilith and Tsuna's image made her realize this. She had to stay alive because if she died there, who would stop Tatsuya? She wouldn't allow her and her Guardian's mistakes to be the end of the world.

In that small second a whooshing sound reached Mizuki's ears and almost immediately a huge orange flame engulfs its body. Mizuki, stunned, throws it to the ground and, gracefully, it lands. Every Black Spell watched on in shock, fear, and awe as they watch the orange flame become brighter and bigger.

"W-What," The ring leader stutters out. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

A triumphant smile takes hold of her lips as she stares at her box animal. "I told you," The flame started to die out and a fox like head poked out of the flame. "It was all an act."

The bright orange flames subsided and the yellow little fox like creature was gone and there on the ground replaced a yellow fox with a sleek body. Its nose was pointed and it had its eyes closed but what caught her eyes were the multiple tails it had. Each tail had an orange flame encircling it.

It turn its head towards Mizuki and she froze on the spot. She had never seen any animal like that and in all honestly it shocked her. And then…

It dipped its head low and Mizuki's eyes widen in surprise. It was bowing and it was a complete radical change from the scared little thing that clung to her leg a few seconds ago.

It raises its head and slowly opens its eyes, revealing two black orbs so piercing that it felt like she was being drawn in by a silent melody played into those eyes. A smile appears on her face and Mizuki dips her head down as she bows back.

_This_ was her box animal.

Indeed, the tables have turned.


	22. Fight

**AN: **I am quite proud of this chapter! Despite the fact that I feel like I'm losing my touch since I haven't written anything for so long. BUT DO NOT FEAR! Our mini vacation is almost here! Ah, I can just smell the workload of stories I need to write up. God, help me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Agile, that's what Mizuki would describe her box animal. It jumped and ran with the gracefulness of a cat and it clawed and bit other box animals with the fury of a mother bird attacking the thief of her eggs. Its claws were sharp, so sharp that one strike could already bring down one box animal. Its fangs cut through anything it bit and Mizuki watched by sidelines with awe and fear. This had what became to the scared little thing not too long ago.<p>

The Black Spells stood in shock as the new turn of events had frozen them to their spots. Eventually, the Black Spells had snapped out of their trance and started taking out their flame infused weapons. They ran towards Mizuki and her instincts of being Reborn's student kicks in. She pulled her black sword underneath the worn down cloth. She positions it in front of her and tries to deflect every weapon coming her way. The sound of metal on metal rang out in the park and Mizuki tried her best to deflect every blow but, eventually, the toll of one versus many took its effect. Mizuki was successful in avoiding some blows but a spear infused with Storm Flames had been aiming for her head, she quickly moves to the left just in time to avoid the attack but it cuts her right cheek open in the process. The small slice wound started to freely let the blood out and Mizuki hisses in pain.

Mizuki pants hard as strike after strike from different weapons tries to make contact with her body. Another weapon, she did not have time to see what, slices a wound on her right arm, making a huge gash as it tears open her sleeve. The blood oozes freely as Mizuki tries not to think of how much blood she was losing from the two wounds.

Up, down, left, and right. Her head moves so quickly that her vision was starting to blur from the probable lost of blood. She wanted to shout but her throat felt as dry as sand. The physical activity of deflecting the attacks had made her sweat, losing valuable water in her body.

Down, jump, and a roll to the side. She pushes herself up as she ran as far away as possible from the Black Spell men. Mizuki wanted to distance herself from them so that maybe she could cover up her wounds, she needed to stop the bleeding because not only was she at risk of infection but fighting with an open wound is just not good.

But the Black Spells were faster and their steps were much larger than Mizuki's. They caught up to her in a matter of seconds so she forces her already aching legs to push to its limits. A burly man with a rugged face and a scar on his cheek takes advantage of the situation as he leaps through the air with his powerful legs and grabs both of Mizuki's legs. His overly muscled arms encircle her legs, successfully stopping Mizuki's mad dash and sent her, face first, to the ground. Mizuki cries out in pain as dirt and other debris brushed up against the wound on her arm and cheek. The burly Black Spell that had tackled her shouted to the others as he tightens his grip on her legs. Mizuki digs her nails in the dirt as she hears something snap. Pain coursed through her system as she felt the sensation of breaking something in her legs. The Black Spell had tightened his grip so much that compared to the Black Spells muscular arms and Mizuki's petite legs something had to give way.

Biting her lower lip as she tries to surpass the agony, Mizuki tries to wriggle out of the Black Spell mans grip but with the broken bone, her movements were limited. She knew something had broken, she just didn't know what. The other Black Spells were inching closer and closer and it dawned on Mizuki that this could be the place where her grave would be placed.

Then, she heard the Black Spell grunt in pain as the pressure on her legs lifts. Mizuki looks back and a small smile takes hold of her lips. The Black Spell goon was lying on his back with Mizuki's box animal standing on top of his chest, its claws dangerously close to the major organs of his body. It bore its fangs and it growled menacingly as saliva dripped from its mouth and onto the goons face. Mizuki tries to lift herself off of the ground and she could finally see the damage. Her ankle was twisted in an unnatural way, probably when the goon tackled her to the ground. She couldn't see the broken bones but she could _feel _them broken.

Mizuki holds back the tears as the pain intensifies when she tries to stand up. Mizuki looks back at the goon on the ground with her box animal pinning him down. His face was pale as a vampire as she could see him tremble. Her box animals claws dangerously digging into his clothes.

"His not worth it!" Mizuki shouts and the box animal looks up at her diligently. "His not worth it…just leave him be…err, box animal." It dips its pointed snout and quickly runs towards Mizuki. Mizuki pets it to show her appreciation and it closes its black eyes lovingly but when the footsteps of the other Black Spells reached their ears. The box animal stood in front of Mizuki in a protective stance. It growled and bore its fangs but it was much calmer now. The other Black Spells arrived and looked around confusingly. When they saw the shaken Black Spell the ground, some went to him and helped him up to his feet.

Mizuki digs her nails deeper into the ground as she sits vulnerably in front of the enemy. They stood a good distance away from Mizuki and her box animal for fear that the box animal might attack with its sharp claws.

"Give up," The Black Spell in front speaks as he wipes away the sweat on his brow with his backhand. "You have nowhere to go and you are outnumbered."

"Not even if Gokudera was going to walk around with a skirt on," Mizuki spats out but she could feel her hands trembling and her heart beating widely against her chest.

"You have a broken ankle, a wound on the arm and cheek, and what looks like a broken leg. You have nothing," He grits his teeth in anger and impatience.

"I still have my box animal with me!" Mizuki shouts but quickly bites her tongue. What had caused for the box animals dramatic change was her determination to fight and if she shows any inkling of sign that she was desperate and starting to lose that fighting power, the box animal could turn back to its useless and fearful counterpart and she knew that that when that happens she will really have to be buried in the park.

"I can still fight," Mizuki clutches her sword and uses it as a lever to stand on her feet. The pain was so much that tears started to soak her eyes just from that simple action. She couldn't fight. She knew it but she wasn't going to go down without taking some of them down. Even if the fight was unfair.

"I-I can still fight," It was a mantra she repeated to herself when things started to go down. She would usually say it in her head but the situation was so dire that she needed to hear her own voice just to know that she's still alive and the pain in her leg wasn't helping either.

"I-I c-can still…" Mizuki sways to the side and her head felt heavy. She bites down on her lower lip as she shakes her head to get rid of the black spots that had mysteriously appeared in front of her eyes. Her breathing came out in huge puffs and he heard an annoying buzzing sound in her head. Everything was blurring and she realized that she was losing consciousness.

She drops to the ground with her black sword still in the ground. Her box animal, out of concern, runs to her side and whimpers as it licks her cheeks affectionately. Mizuki doesn't even feel the pain of the wound as saliva made contact with her wound on her cheek.

Mizuki heard the Black Spells triumphant laugh.

She saw them walking towards her with their weapons pointed at her.

She saw her box animal leap in front of her and growl menacingly to keep the men at bay.

Mizuki closes her eyes and a smile forms on her lips.

This was okay. She could die here and she would be fine. She might not have accomplished her original mission but she has done so much before this that Mizuki felt proud of herself.

She might not have pictured her death to be like this but in the world of the mafia, dying while a comrade fights for you is the most honourable death anyone in the mafia could ask.

Mizuki felt coldness take over her body as darkness started to pull her in within its grasp.

It was okay.

_This_ was okay.

Because dying never felt so peaceful.

* * *

><p>Can I ask any of you guys if you have read My Immortals by Tara? You know, the one said to be the worst fanfic ever written? Because I've heard of it but I've never actually read it and from what I hear from my fellow fanfic writer friends, it sounds pretty awful.<p>

THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	23. Memories

...I'm sorry?

Seriously, I really am sorry for not updating for...for...*counts fingers* One...two...Ah, let's just say a really long time! My writing inspiration just...died. I hope people still read this...Probably not. Anyway, to whomever is left...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>People say that when you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. But Mizuki really didn't think that. Because when she felt the numbness take over her body and the coldness settling in. She didn't see her life flash before her eyes, rather one memory—a memory that wasn't even hers.<p>

She was standing on the green fields of what could only be the beautiful plains of Sicily. The sun beating down her transparent body—feeling neither warmth nor comfort. Everything seemed like a really well made movie, where the audience gets so drawn in that they get lost in their own world but you still feel, subconsciously, that you're not in _that_ world but _this_ world. Like placing an apple in a foggy glass. You cannot see what's inside but you just know it's there.

"_Good morning, Lilith. Nice day today isn't it?" _

Mizuki turned around, her eyes widening. Standing just under a shade of a tree was a mini version of Tsuna—except for that fact that his hair was amazingly blonde. _Giotto, _she thought, _The Primo of the Vongola Family._

Her chest tighten as she repeated the name in her head. And then another voice came—as smooth as the blue silk gown that she was wearing.

"_What are you doing here, Giotto?" _

Her sharp reply made Mizuki recoil. She knew that voice. She heard it herself when she was in that coma/dream.

"_Am I not allowed to visit you?"_

"_No…it's not that."_

Mizuki wanted to see their faces so she moved forward cautiously—scared that they might hear the crunching of the grass under her feet. But they didn't as so much as flinch when she was standing in front of them. Lilith looked the same as she did like the last time Mizuki saw her but her hair wasn't in that elegantly placed bun but her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her eyes never left the pages of the book she was reading.

"_Then, may I sit down with you?"_

Lilith nodded hesitantly and Giotto sat down next to her but Lilith tensed and Giotto noticed as he sat some distance away from her.

"_Lovely weather,"_

Giotto commented and it almost made Mizuki groan. She guessed even boys from the past still use the weather conversation to smooth things over. But Lilith didn't reply, she didn't even take notice. She just kept her head bent low on the book.

"_I'm still in love with you, you know,"_

_Wow, didn't see that coming. _And it looked like neither did Lilith, she squirmed uncomfortably but she still kept her eyes downcast on her book, her cheeks rosy pink.

"_What do you think would have happened Lilith? If I wasn't in the Vongola Family I mean."_

"_We would have never met,"_

_He nodded solemnly, "True,"_

The air was tense and the conversation was awkward. Even though Mizuki was just a spectator, she couldn't help but squirm herself when Giotto spoke. _What were they talking about? _

"_You should leave, if Father sees you…"_

"_Your father detests me, yes, but I don't think he'll take any action. The Vongola Family has been quite influential lately," _

Lilith gripped the book tight and her knuckles white. Mizuki—she didn't know why—sympathize with Lilith.

"_Do you still love me, Lilith? Or do you hate me too?"_

Mizuki's heart clinched painfully. It was like watching a sad soap opera, but this was not a TV show where the director yells 'CUT!' and all the painful emotion goes away. No, this was real. This had happened years and years ago.

Mizuki peered into the face of Lilith and Mizuki could perfectly see that she was conflicted. Different emotions just clashing inside her hear because—strangely—Mizuki felt the pain too. The pain, the sadness, the loneliness, and even the fleeting feeling of wanting to murder the guy next to her. Mizuki felt it all—and she hated herself for it. Because Mizuki knew the answer to the question and it broke her heart that Lilith felt that away.

"_Yes…I hate you,"_

The memory started to fade and the same numbness and coldness once again took hold of her. But the feeling didn't last as long as the last one did because now she was in a dark room. Mizuki looked around and saw a bed and lying, face up, was a figure but a white silk sheet covered her frail body. Mizuki knew who it was and it made her stomach lurch. She wanted to throw up as she took her eyes away from the lifeless body. But she never had the chance because the doors opened and in came Giotto through the double oaked doors. His features twisted to that one of agony as he walked silently towards the lifeless body, he reached out but recoiled and settled for sitting beside the bedside as he looked at the white sheets, with sadness written all over his face.

"_Look at you," _He whispered, his voice so crestfallen it was barely a whisper. _"Weren't you the one who told me that you'd live a hundred years? Weren't you the one who said that if I stepped a toe out of line you were going to shoot me? Weren't you the one who said that someday, someday…we would get married? How could you just…j-just…" _He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he grabbed the lifeless and pale hands of Lilith and started kissing her hand, like that would help bring her back to life. It didn't. And Mizuki started to cry. She sat down, knees drawn up, and wept. For Lilith, for Giotto, and for the love that ended with death.

"I never was able to apologize to him,"

Mizuki looked up and their standing in her ethereal beauty as she herself watch the scene before her. Mizuki wiped the tears falling down from her eyes and sniffed.

"F-For what?" Mizuki choked out.

Lilith smiled sadly as the memory started to disappear and shift back into nothingness.

"For saying that I hated him when I truly did love him, for dying on him, and for…not telling him that it was my fault. All of it."

Mizuki closed her eyes as she hid her face behind her hands. "W-Why are showing me all of this? Shouldn't I be dead by now? Is this some kind of test?"

Lilith frowned as she kneeled over the crying girl and patted her head softly. "No test. I just wanted you to see the effect on the living when their beloved suddenly loses the will to live. Do you still want to live, Ottavo?"

"No!" Mizuki shouted as she pushes herself up, near hysterical. "I can't do it anymore. I want to die, do you hear me? I concede! The pain, the suffering, the sacrifices, the loses…I-I," Tears started to fill her eyes once again. "I-I j-just want to go _home_," And the full weight of what she was feeling crashes down on her like a ton of bricks. The endless nights of dreading the day that she'd be carted off in a body bag, the days where she sat in front of a table…worrying about the people that have entrusted their life to her. The loses, the cries, the agony…everything…It was all too much.

Lilith looked at the girl sympathetically as she reaches towards her and lifts up her head. "Listen," She says softly as Mizuki's sobs began to sober. "How many happy memories do you have?"

Mizuki blinked. "Wha?"

"How many?" Lilith insisted.

"I-I don't know, I never really counted, a few?"

"Then, does being with the Tenth Vongola Boss count as a happy memory?" Mizuki nods.

"Hold on to that feeling when you feel like you're being crushed by the weight of the world. Hold on to those happy memories you spent with your Guardians. All of those, the feeling of happiness, love, and friendship. Are you telling me you want to let go of all of that?"

Mizuki shook her head as tears continued to fall like twin waterfalls.

"Keep those memories close to your heart and when you are doubting the world—even your own emotions—turn to those memories. The world lies, emotions waver, but the truth will always be in your memories."

And then the cold numbness that took over her body came again and Lilith disappeared from her view. Then she was back again to the place where she was dead but not. The coldness clawing at her skin and the numbness overriding her senses and then…an echo. Yes, that was it an echo of something…It was faint but the more that she tried to fight the coldness and the numbness, the echo would get louder. It was saying something, something important…something…something…

"…_DON'T DIE!"_

Don't die? That was what the echo was saying? But, who was that voice? It sounded so familiar…

"_Move Dame-Tsuna,"_

"_What are y-you going to do, Reborn?"_

Tsuna? Reborn? Who were those people? Wait…yes, Mizuki remembers now. It's Tsuna! And Reborn! The voices were getting louder now.

"_She still responds to pain right? If I kick her on her broken ankle, maybe she'll wake up."_

"_W-WHAT?"_

"_I-I don't think that's a good idea Reborn-san, I mean she is hurt and all that,"_

"_Gokudera is right! R-Reborn what are you doing? D-DON'T!"_

And then a jab of pain shut through her system. She winced and tried to hear more of the voices despite the pain but it was getting harder and harder to take hold of her foggy mind and suddenly, she found herself being drawn back to sleep.


	24. Bathroom Troubles

**AN: **Hi you guys! It's honestly been a REALLY long time since I've last updated right? I really am sorry but everything has just been so...hectic. I can't even go out of the house without feeling like I have some project that needs to be done somewhere. Anyway, I'll try to update regularly but other than that ENJOY!

[Why Am I bothering with this? Nobody reads this anyway T_T]

_PS: The chapter title was inspired by VoiceoftheWolf135 "Dating Troubles" You should go read it! Forewarn it's a yaoi pairing between Tsuna and Hibari!_

_ PPS: I'm sorry for making Kyoko OOC T_T I just honestly waded through so much SHOUJO MANGA these past few days that I feel like I can't distinguish there personalities anymore. Forgive me ;_;  
><em>

* * *

><p>The first thing that Mizuki noticed when she woke up was that no one was in her hospital like room and her ring, box, and black sword laid next to her bedside. She breathes in the air-conditioned room but quickly regrets it when the cold air irritates her nose. She sighs as she looks over her body—trying to assess the damage done by the fight. She reaches up to her face and notices that the cut on her cheek has disappeared probably all thanks to the Sun Flames powers. She then moves on to inspect her arm, which was healed as well. Then she moved on the body part that took the most damage—her legs. She gently lifts up the covers and sees her once twisted ankle in a heavily wrapped bandage. She tried testing out her leg, moving it slightly from left to right, and found out happily that it was also healed.<p>

_So, only my ankle wasn't so lucky? _She thought. But something didn't made sense to her. From what she remembered, her legs were the one that took most of the damage and from what she could tell—her ankles were the _least _of the problems. But then she suddenly remembered the horrible pain she felt after she passed out the second time.

_Reborn… _She thought menacingly. _I swear…I'm going to freaking sue you one day for negligence. _

She smiles evilly as she mentally calculated how much many she could get from Reborn for all the years of _training _but first she needed to go the bathroom…When the metal door to the room started to slowly open. Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought fearfully who could be behind the door (Best case scenario would be Fuuta…worst case scenario would be Reborn coming to kill her—already informed of her plan to extort him for every yen his got.)

But to her utmost surprise it was none of the two—in fact it was none of the people she has expected to come into her room. Because in walks Kyoko Sasagawa with a plate full of food and a glass full of water.

When Kyoko immediately sees the very conscious Mizuki sitting up on her bed. Tears started to fill her eyes as she crossed the room, placed the tray next to the table, and hugged Mizuki. Mizuki awkwardly responded to the hug—not really sure what to do. And this was the first she has seen Kyoko cried! And here Mizuki was sure that Kyoko didn't even know how to cry…

"T-There, there…" Mizuki awkwardly pats Kyoko's back when she hears the girl sobbing. "D-Don't cry okay? I'm still alive after all…"

_Damn, I need to pee…_

"I'M SORRY!"

Mizuki's eyes widen at that. Why was the sobbing girl apologizing? Ah! Mizuki really didn't want to know. The last person who apologize to her was Gokudera and _he _definitely didn't bring any good news after that.

"H-hey its okay," Mizuki tried to soothe the girl. "E-Everyone makes mistakes."

_Why is the bathroom longingly calling my name…? No! No! I just need to comfort Kyoko for… whatever. Then she'll leave. Yes, then I can finally run into the bathrooms marble tiled arms!_

Mizuki could feel Kyoko tense at the words. Kyoko immediately releases Mizuki from the hug as she stares at Mizuki. Mizuki just stares at the girl with an awkward smile.

"S-So you know? A-And you're not mad?" Kyoko asks pitifully.

Mizuki nods as she tries to act understanding. "Of course I know. And I'm not mad."

_I have no idea what you are talking about. I just want you to leave so I can go the bathroom. Gah, I need to pee __**really**__ badly right now!_

Kyoko giggles lightly as Mizuki's eyes widen at that. Well, at least she's not crying anymore…

"You're just like Tsuna-kun you know…Now I get why he likes you so much."

"Err…yeah, okay." Mizuki nods as she squirms under the white blankets of the hospital like rooms bed.

_Please, please, PLEASE leave so I can answer the call of nature! I have to pee so PICK UP THE AGONIZED LOOK ON MY FACE ALREADY!_

And just like a heavenly gift from above. Kyoko tilts her head to the side. "Is something wrong Mizuki-chan? Are you still hurt?"

_HALLELUJAH! _"W-Well, I kind of need to—"

"Oh!" She claps her hands together with a bright smile on her face. "You want me to accompany you right?"

_NO! I NEED YOU TO GO AWAY SO I CAN PEE IN PRIVATE!_

"W-Well I kind of want you to go—"

"Don't worry, Haru-chan is taking charge of the kitchen, so I can stay with you for as long as you want me to!"

_NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_

"So, why don't you get some rest while I look over you." And without even notice. She pushes Mizuki down on the bed, pulls up her blankets, and tucks her in. Mizuki was in no way in the mood to be rude when she just saw Kyoko sobbing on…something. So she just quietly tried to close her eyes as she ignored the desperate yearning to run into the bathroom, despite her broken ankle, and answer the call of nature.

_Hold on my precious bladder—if we can get through a million black spells with a pregnancy scare then we can get through this together!_

And so she had to endure this kind of torture for ONE. FREAKIN. HOUR.

And all Mizuki could do was silently sob into her pillow.


End file.
